Dark Cravings
by readingtime
Summary: Yes, you are exactly my brand of heroin. If only Edward understood how true those words would become once he tasted her blood.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight isn't mine. Thank you Lillie Cullen.

***

_So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?_

_Yes, you are exactly my brand of heroin._

***

She laid there burning, screaming and begging me to make it stop. Carlisle and Alice encouraged me to try and suck out the venom. I was in such agony. I didn't know if I could do it. I doubted that I had the willpower to stop it if I began.

But, I loved her and I had to try. I remembered the feeling, the burn, all too clearly and I would have given my life to make her pain stop. I had to save her from becoming damned as I.

I grabbed her hand and drew it to my mouth. I started the process of withdrawing the venom. She had a strong morphine taste from the med's Carlisle had given her.

I can do this. The more I took from her, the sweeter it tasted. The smell alone became intoxicating and I found myself unable to process anything but the motion. Pull and swallow. Pull and swallow.

My entire body began to tingle, my brain was swimming in joy. I had never felt as euphoric in all my years. I had never known such peace existed.

Then it was gone.

I open my drowsy eyes to see my brother, Emmett, roaring in my face. I couldn't process what he was saying as I was still reveling in my haze. Suddenly, the fog lifted.

"What the hell Edward?" he screamed at me. In a flash he was back across the floor to where my family was crowded on the ground. I began to move towards them to see what was drawing their attention. I was stopped dead in my tracks by Alice.

"You need to leave. Get some fresh air and clear you head."

I was confused until I looked behind them.

Bella. My Bella. She was on the floor and there was blood everywhere. My heart dropped in my chest. Oh my God! What had I done?

I tried to listen for her. There was so much commotion that I couldn't detect the sound that had both haunted yet soothed me for months. Her heart.

"Oh please....oh please......Oh God! Alice! Tell me she is alive. Tell me she is okay," I demanded. I fell to my knees under the weight of my guilt.

Understanding flashed upon her face. "She is, Edward. She is unconscious and we need to get her to the hospital immediately. You can come later. Right now, you need to go. We have to move her and you can't be here."

I turned to leave and paused. "Bella," I screamed. "I love you! I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

My family just stared at me. Some with sympathy and some with disgust. So I ran. I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. My Bella. My love. I ran to the desert and killed the first thing I found; a coyote. It wasn't nearly the same so I sat down to ponder. What happened? I tasted human blood before and I knew the feelings that followed. I was pleasure with a touch of remorse. At least for me it was. But this! This was something I had never even dreamed before. This was better that ever imagined. This was liquid heaven.

What! What the hell was the matter with me? She was my entire world and I was thinking about how good it felt to almost kill her. I had to go see her. I had to profess my love and beg for forgiveness and apologize for being me. I always knew she was in danger being around us. We were monsters. I am a monster.

I ran like the devil, himself, was on my heels all the way back to the hospital. Carlisle was there when I got to her room. She was still unconscious so I moved to her and took her hand.

_You saved her Edward. Alice has seen it and she will live._

"I don't remember anything but a peaceful feeling that overtook my consciousness. It was different than anything I have ever experienced. What happened?"

"I don't know son. I should have considered how long you have been on our diet. It had been so long since you had a human,"

No, that wasn't it. I could clearly remember every single time I had changed my diet and this was definitely not the same. But how do you tell someone that? Someone who had nothing to compare it to? "Maybe you are right," I lied.

"I am going to check to see if her family has arrived yet. Alice called them. I will be back later to check on you both. Please remember, Edward, that the most important thing here is that you stopped and she lived."

"I had to be thrown across the room Carlisle!"

"I believe that you would have stopped. However, Emmett wasn't waiting around to be certain. He did what he felt necessary."

"Thank God he did. I don't know what would have happened otherwise."

"You would have found a way to control yourself. I believe that." With that, he walked out of the room. He has such faith in all of us. Such undeserved faith.

I sat and looked at her. She was broken. Her leg. Her ribs. Even her skull. There were bruises everywhere. They had given her blood transfusions which caused an odd smell about her. Even with all that had been done, she was still beautiful.

For the next few hours I sat there unable to move from her side. Her nurses and doctors came and went. Her family was there as well. They were grateful we were there to help her when she fell. If they only knew.

I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. That is what good human boyfriends did when they stayed by their girlfriend's hospital bed. I heard Renee talking to her, coaxing her to wake up.

Her scent had improved since the transfusion. It began to smell like her blood again, started to call to me again. I could tell she was beginning to heal. As I sat, I became nervous. I told myself she was fine, there was no need to worry. Then the nervousness deepened. I was feeling clammy and chilled. There was something very wrong. I had not in almost 90 years felt this way. I began to shake.

_I'm sick. My kind can't even get sick, I didn't think. Had I caught some strange nomad vampire disease from James?_

My eyes shot open and I looked at my angel lying in that bed and all I could think about was _I wish I could have just one more taste_.

I had to get the hell out of there. Immediately. I needed to hunt. I practically ran out the door. I heard Renee calling my name but I was too far gone. I passed Carlisle. _Edward, what's wrong?_ I kept on moving. I reached the stairs and I leapt down them as fast as possible and out the hospital doors. I found myself once again running. I ran until I got to the Hassayampa River Preserve. Thank God this desert has some wildlife. I found a suitable meal and drank it down. I found another. Then another. I was feeling gluttonous and my mind cleared as I headed back to the hospital.

This continued off and on for the next few days. I was beginning to feel as though I was losing my sanity. Family came and went. I sat and watched machines work and the staff move around. I ran. I fed. I shook. What was this? My thoughts were all over the place.

I was so relieved when she finally woke up. Bella assured me that she still wanted me. She still loved me and was somehow thankful for her blood thirsty boyfriend.

"Edward, are you okay? You look like hell. I'll tell you that is really saying something since I am the one lying in the hospital bed." She smiled her breathtaking smile at me with a look of concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine love. Just worried about you, that's all." I looked down and my legs were shaking again. I rubbed my hands briskly on my thighs and tried to shake it off.

"You look like my friend John did before his folks sent him to rehab two years ago. You're not secretly doing drugs behind my back are you?" She laughed. Only she could make jokes with tubes inserted all over her body.

"Oh darling, you know my only addiction is you." I gave her the best crooked smile I could muster up to ease her concern.

_Oh-my-dear-Lord! Wait a minute. I had felt strange ever since I tasted her sweet, sweet blood. The feeling of it running down my throat. Coating my aching insides. Soothing my soul. Consuming my thoughts. Stop it Cullen! Don't think about it. But wouldn't it had been amazing to have that feeling just one more time._

"Um, Edward. What are you doing?"

Broken out of my trance I looked down and saw that I was inches away from the bandage on her arm. Ohh, I was smelling her wondrous scent.

Oh Christ in heaven……..I was addicted to Bella Swan. In the truest form of the word. Like a junkie in a section eight housing project, I was craving her like a drug.

BPOV

"Bella, I was just wondering if I can check out how you are healing……" Edward said to me as he was leaning over me. Was he sniffing me?

"Edward. I have how many doctors? Not to mention Carlisle constantly checking to make sure I am fine. There isn't a need to put yourself though that." I knew how difficult a time he had whenever I happen to injure myself.

He looked different than I had ever seen him. He was still gorgeous but he looked pained. Shaky and sweaty, if that was possible. I was only half kidding when I told him he looked like John. I was not even sure what he was hooked on, but the rumors at school were terrible. His parents swept him off to Promises and that was the last I heard of John.

"Bella it's okay. I just want to make sure they're taking proper care of you, dear. You do know I have been to medical school. I probably know more than these doctors do."

Well, that makes sense. I knew how overly concerned he could be with me. He was always worried.

"Whatever makes you feel better Edward."

Without another word he removed one of my bandages. He stopped and just stared. He looked entranced. I thought he was simply adjusting to my scent being stronger from taking the coverings off. He raised my arm, and then he did something I would have never in my wildest dreams imagined.

He licked my wound. Like a dog would.

My mouth dropped and I was just about to ask him what the hell he was doing when Alice danced at the door.

"Edward, I need to speak to you please." She looked anxious. More hyper than usual, if that was possible. I could tell she was saying something to Edward through their own little means of communicating. He shook his head and she said "Now. Please," in her firmest tone of voice.

"Alice what's wrong? Is everyone okay?" She glided over to the bedside and kissed my forehead. "Of course silly, everything's fine. I just need to talk to Edward and I thought I saw Charlie coming down the hallway. We'll be back soon."

She yanked the bandage out of Edward's hand and replaced it on my arm. She took his hand and began to lead him out of my room. "Edward, well?"

He stopped. "Well what, Bella?"

"You were checking to see if the big bad doctors here are good enough." I said to him, trying to lighten the obviously tense mood.

"Oh, yeah Bella. You are healing tasty…I mean nicely." Alice dragged him out forcefully.

Huh? What is going on? Did he just say tasty? He used to run if I pricked my finger. Now he was licking me. I was just about to call after them when Charlie walked in.

EPOV

"What is it Alice?" Since she could see the future and I could hear her thoughts, I already had a pretty good idea what this was about. I played dumb.

"What exactly were you doing to Bella? Do you think she is lollipop? Your little treat you can take a lick at now and then?" Her hands were on her hips and her Jimmy Choo's were tapping.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alice. I was simply checking to make sure all the drugs were out of her system." I thought they almost were. She tasted fabulous. Just a little more and she should be squeaky clean.

"Edward, do you think I'm an idiot? I saw what you were doing. You were sniffing out the wound that was still oozing. You know that when we were there, at the studio, it wasn't certain you were gonna stop. You were moaning and grunting like some kind of a retard. I mean seriously, I know I don't know what that's like, but this is my sister and you love her and that was sick. What happened?"

"I don't know Alice. I was just trying to get the venom out and then my mind clouded, my body tingled. I was euphoric. The best feeling I have ever had. I think orgasmic." I said this all the while looking down because I didn't know how to say it. Not to Alice. Not about my Bella.

She started laughing. I was telling her one of my hardest confessions of my long existence and she was laughing. "Edward, seriously…….orgasmic? You're sure? Now I know you are not serious. You've never had an orgasmic experience in you life. Trust me, I would know. Bella is untouched, much to her disapproval. Seeing it in other people's thoughts is **not** the same thing. Nope, try again."

"Well, I don't know any other way to describe it. It doesn't just quench my thirst, it quenches my soul, my very being. It makes me feel almost alive again."

Oh Edward. You're being serious. "What are you gonna do? This does not sound like normal cravings. This sounds slightly unhealthy."

"Geeze, do you think Alice? Bella said I looked like a junkie friend of hers who got shipped away. I think about tasting her. Not draining her. How screwed up is that?" The more I thought about it, the more it's ALL I could think about.

"Alice, do you see me killing her tonight?" No. "Do you see me causing her any harm?" No. "Okay, good. Then this conversation is over. My girlfriend is in the next room, battered and broken and I would much rather be in there with her than out here having this conversation with you."

I turned on my heel and walked away. Leaving my sister speechless for probably the first time in a decade.

I returned to Bella's room just as Charlie was going to talk to the doctor. He informed me that they were going to discuss Bella's release from the hospital. She would be going back home soon. Back to Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

***Stephenie owns all rights to Twilight references and characters. I just like messing around with them.**

****Lillie Cullen rocks. You all know that! She is a great beta and I owe her. **

**This is two postings in two days! Yeah!! Try not to get too use to it. I may get a life sometime soon.**

****************************************************

After Bella was released from the hospital, we took her home to Forks and got her settled back into her own room. Alice stayed at the house for the next several weeks, 'sleeping' on the couch so she could help Bella with her human moments without embarrassment. I stayed as well, leaving promptly at nine every evening and then climbing in her bedroom window. I didn't want to leave her, not even to hunt, but it was beginning to wear on me. Every time Alice changed the dressings on her wounds I could smell the scabs. Even dried, her blood made my stomach ache. My hands would start to shake and my mind would cloud up, focused on nothing but the urge, no – the need, to taste her again. Not to kill her, just a little taste, a tiny lick just to take the edge off. But every time I would get close to her, offer to change her dressings myself, Alice would stop me. I was beginning to wonder if she was here to take care of Bella or to keep me from what I needed.

Then came Bella's monthly visitor. Alice saw it coming, quickly running to the store to buy tampons. I could hear Bella arguing with her in the bathroom that she had always preferred pads, she didn't like the idea of anything foreign going…'up there.' Finally, Alice convinced her, but it didn't really matter. I could still smell it, I still knew. I knew how to work my way around Alice. I make a conscious decision that I was going to ignore it, that I just wanted to kiss Bella and hold her tight. Alice didn't need to know any different.

When Bella came back in the bedroom, I pulled her against me and started kissing her, more passionately than I had allowed my boundaries to take me. I laid Bella down on the bed and started nuzzling her jawbone, placing open mouthed kisses on her neck and collarbone. Bella sighed as she arched into me.

"Hey Guys! In case you didn't notice, I'm still here!" Alice pouted. I didn't slow my ministrations as I mumbled against Bella's skin.

"We know, Alice. Why exactly is that, anyway?" I returned to Bella's mouth and sucked her lower lip in as I hitched her good leg over my hip. Bella gasped in shock around the same time Alice did.

"Alright, I can take a hint. I'm going out for a while." Alice started towards the door, pausing before she left. "Be good, Edward. You _know_ what I mean."

I lifted Bella's t-shirt up to expose a small strip of skin and Bella broke away from my kiss in shock.

"Edward! What you are doing?"

I looked up at her and feigned innocence. "Are you complaining, love? Should I stop?" Bella shook her head rapidly and laid back down. I chuckled as I lowered my head and began kissing her stomach, swirling my tongue around her belly button. I was taking my time, letting the intoxicating scent wash over me; letting Alice get farther away before I went further.

Then when I could take no more, I moved my body lower between Bella's legs and buried my nose into her sweatpants above her center. Inhaling deeply, I moaned in pleasure. The blood was old, not as sweet, but still promised to be oh so satisfying. Bella lifted her head and looked at me curiously.

"Okay, Edward, I'm not complaining, but what are you doing?" She deserved the truth. Maybe if I told her, she would let me have what I needed. No. I couldn't, not like this. I would disgust my love. I can do this. I can resist this evil temptation. I will not degrade her in this way. She is innocent, pure, lovely.

I nuzzled my nose between her thighs and inhaled again before raising back up to look her in the eye "Bella, I am just cuddling with you. I wanted rid of Alice because she has been hovering over us lately." Although true, I had to hold back from her. That was best. She cannot realize I am losing my damn mind.

She smiled at me. I started to move myself up to her side to hold my angel in my arms. _I can resist. I can beat this._ "Come here Edward. I have missed our alone time tooo…ahhh…ahhhchoo!"

I leapt across the room. This girl was going to be the true and final death of me. "Bella, I have to leave. I think I hear Emmett calling me." I could not believe this. I was quivering. Once again, these god awful shakes were back. I started for the window since it was my quickest escape.

"Edward, what is going on with you? You are even more hot and cold than usual. I know Emmett is not calling you because anyone, even a simple human, can hear him bellow. Now get over here and talk to me." She began to stand to come after me, but her movement was too fast for her broken body and she fell forward. Trying to catch herself from falling, she reached out to her bed side table and her palm hit the corner taking a piece of flesh with it. Automatically I moved to catch her right before she landed on the floor and possibly caused even more damage to herself.

I took her into my arms and moved her back to the bed. I began to examine her body to make sure she did not sustain any more injuries. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? You did not land on your leg did you?" As I was inspecting her, I noticed the scrape on her hand. Just the faintest amount of blood was pooling on her palm. I was staring at it. Mesmerized by the ruby red color. My body was reacting in ways before thought unimaginable, unattainable. _This is your chance. Just one more time and I am sure I could resist after this……_

"Edward!"

Oh, shit! Not again.

"I know for a fact that all the drugs are out of my system now. Alice told me that that was why you were tonguing me in the hospital. I bought it then. But now this is just ridiculous. You are once again going at me like Amy Winehouse does her secret stash. I know you were sniffing my feminine goods earlier as well. I know you are a vamp and I sing to you but that is _nasty_." She wrinkled her nose as she says this. "For all the times I have longed for you to look at me like this, I was certainly not thinking you would be staring at my bloody hand."

I had to tell her, make her understand. I was not choosing to be like this. _If only I could take the edge off I could think clearly again. _Go back to how we were meant to be.

"Bella, ever since I drew the venom out of your hand, I have been craving your blood. Not like before. Like my body _physically_ needs it, for more than just food. I have times where my body shakes, and I can think of nothing else but wanting a taste of you, just a tiny one. Even hunting does me no good. It does nothing to soothe the cravings."

"It sounds as though you're going through withdrawal," Bella mused. She looked to be in deep thought for a while, then she got a strange look about her.

"I don't see why you couldn't have a taste now and again. I mean, people donate blood all the time and their body just makes more. We would just have to be sensible about it. Heck, it could even be fun." Bella lifted her eyebrows suggestively.

"Fun?" I asked. "Fun how?"

"Well…" she blushed and looked down, picking lint off her comforter. "Take now, for example. You want a taste of the blood that you smell. I have been dying for you to loosen up your boundaries with me. If you think you can manage without killing me, then it could be a win-win situation for both of us."

"What do you mean, Bella?" I asked hesitantly.

"Here, let's make the shakes go away first and then we'll talk about it." Bella held out her injured hand to me. I grabbed her hand and lowered my head to it, looking up once more to make sure I had her permission. Bella nodded and I smiled appreciatively before licking her wound, taking my time to swirl my tongue around the injured flesh. I moaned against her as that taste, as wonderful as I remembered, filled my senses. My mind clouded over and all coherent thought was lost to me as I drifted away to utopia. It was dizzying in its intensity.

When I was certain the wound was cauterized by my venom and every last cell of blood was gone. I pulled back. The wound had healed over and shimmered pale silver, similar to her bite wound but not as prominent. I ran my tongue around the inside of my mouth, ensuring nothing was left on the roof of my mouth or the insides of my cheeks before swallowing deeply. "Feel better?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"I feel wonderful!" I said, giddy. I flopped back onto the bed next to her and put my hands behind my head. My body felt like it was warmed from the inside out, tingling as though waking up. Yet all I could think of was I wanted more. Now. But I had to be patient. I had to wait to learn what Bella's terms were and decide if I could agree to them.

*******************

I may not have any hot guys tied up with silk (yet) but I still love reviews. They help feed the addiction!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

***I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. Even if I did own Breaking Dawn I would deny it. (Yeah, I went there…hehe) I do proudly own a new hot ass pair of Coach pumps and an intense disdain for ultra low rise skinny jeans. Everyone of child bearing age knows that the **_**only**_** time 99% of the female population would have been able to wear them was during our prepubescent age when the only jeans that were lower than your breasts were your boyfriends. Having said that-Thanks Lillie Cullen for being super cool and being my beta.**

BPOV

I watched Edward gingerly take my hand and move it towards his mouth. He looked at me for confirmation and I gave it to him. I could tell he spoke the truth. Something had obviously changed in him and it was tearing at him, causing a constant struggle deep within himself. He looked so ashamed when he admitted his cravings to me. I was proud of him for sharing that with me. I loved him more than anything in this world. I would never have denied him something so simple to give. Lord knows I bleed enough. I was always bumping myself into something.

As soon as he knew he had my blessing he licked my palm, just as he had my arm at the hospital. It still made me think of a dog and I was once again relieved he could not hear my thoughts. I would not have wanted to embarrass him further by insulting his technique. It was very strange to watch him. Edward's eyes glazed over and he was moaning as he drew my blood into his mouth. He looked more peaceful than I had ever seen him, yet at the same time he looked almost aroused. My mind began to wonder as I thought of him one day running his tongue that way all over my body, moaning in pleasure. As much as I hated to admit it, maybe Edward's new found addiction could be the beginning of a wonderful new chapter in our lives. One with intimacy.

Just before I could let my mind wander too far he withdrew from my hand with a very satisfied look upon his face. My gash had healed. It looked faintly like the mark from James. I would not dwell on that though. Edward looked too satiated. "Feel better?" I asked, although there was no need to. That look on his face said enough. I was not sure I had quite ever saw that particular look on him before.

"I feel wonderful!" he replied, flopping down next to me.

I looked at him. He looked utterly content, like he did not have a care in the world. So not like Edward. _Well, now is the time for him to uphold his end of the bargain. Might as well get it while the getting is good_. I moved closer to snuggle up against him. I turned to my side and tried to pull myself up to his face to kiss him. He saw my struggle and moved towards me. He hovered just above my lips and spoke so drowsily, "Thank you, love. You have no idea what you have done for me."

His breath was as sweet as ever but was slightly tinged with the coppery scent from my blood. Normally the smell of blood would nauseate me but I didn't care. I just wanted his lips to crash onto mine. I had cravings too. I had desires. They were different than his but still were just as demanding.

Closing the distance between us as quickly as possible I placed my lips upon his. The kiss was firm but guarded, as they usually were. Though any contact with Edward made my head swim, I wanted, no -- I needed more! I pressed harder and wrapped my arms around his neck trying to show him my intentions. He finally caught on because he started to kiss me back, a little more passionately than before. I was holding onto him for dear life and putting every ounce of my soul out there as we moved our lips as one. I opened my mouth slightly and traced my tongue along his lips to request the entrance I have always been denied. My heart leapt when his mouth parted and his tongue caressed mine. Our kiss was rough and forceful and better than I imagined as we explored each other. Maybe it was because I was so excited and he still seemed high from my blood.

My tongue ran along his mouth I grazed his teeth and nicked myself. I thought to myself _you did it now Bella. He will never again push the limits now. _I began to pull away. "Oh! I'm sorry!" I expected Edward to pull away, leap across the room or out the window. That's what Edward would have done, but not my newfound addict Eddie. This guy, Eddie-not-my-Edward pulled me back to him and did the thing I had been begging for for so long. He crashed his lips into mine once more and immediately rubbed his pulsing tongue along my lips. I eagerly opened my mouth to grant his request. He drew my sore bleeding tongue into his mouth and sucked on it, practically swallowing it whole. It was not gentle nor was it tender. It was hot and messy and somehow absolutely perfect. This is exactly what we both needed.

At first I could tell he was more about the tasting and less about the kissing, but I did not care. Once the tiny wound had healed and the taste of blood had disappeared, the kiss transformed. It was suddenly tender and gentle, but no less passionate, Edward ran his fingers through my hair with one hand and placed his other hand on my back to pull me closer to him. I felt as though he were worshipping me, thanking me for the gift I had given him. Unfortunately, I started to feel as though I were going to faint and Edward ended the kiss to allow me to breathe.

"Are you alright, love?" I moaned incoherently and Edward chuckled, his voice more lighthearted and full of joy than I had ever heard it. He started kissing tiny, fluttering kisses up my jawline to my ear. "You really are delicious, Bella," he giggled. I pulled back to look at him. His eyes were glossy and his eyelids were heavy, making him look downright sleepy. He had a goofy grin on his face that showed dimples I hadn't even known existed. He pushed me down and made a big show of fluffing my breasts like pillows before laying his head atop my chest with a big, contented sigh. Considering his hands had not gone anywhere in the vicinity of my breasts before, I was stunned. Then I remembered, this wasn't Edward. This was Eddie. I could get used to Eddie, I thought with a smirk. I ran my fingers through his hair and he purred and kissed my chest chastely over my night shirt.

"I'll bet James' favorite animal would have been a weasel," Eddie said, laughing at a joke I didn't get.

"Huh?"

"Veggie vamps tend to like animals who match their personalities. Get it?" He started laughing again. "I crack myself up!" I shook my head and laughed, a little at the joke and a little at him. He was in full-on silly mode.

"Well, you crack me up too," I chuckled as I watched him lazily swirl his fingers over my stomach. "So this means you consider yourself a mountain lion? Hmmm, did you know that female mountain lions reach sexual maturity in two years and it takes males at least three?"

He raised his eyebrows at me in the most desirable way. "Really? When did you learn this little tid-bit?"

"Well I was just pointing out that I could be your lioness and you could be my mountain man," I chuckled and thought to myself--_well that explains a lot…._

"Why Isabella! Are you hitting on me?" His mock surprise was so adorable.

"Of course I am, silly. I just let you lick and suck me until you are loopy in the head. I am a giving person sir but let me assure you that I do expect a hefty payment for my services."

He snorted he laughed so hard. "Am I suppose to be your pimp or your John?"

"Very funny! Hardy har har. I try to be all cute and seductive and I fail miserably. I suck at this."

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't know you were trying to be seductive. You were talking about lions going at it and I did not realize where you were going."

He still was not doing well at hiding his amusement.

"Well I would have thought that with your current state I could have been a little more…."

I looked at him lost in thought and he was humming a song and not even listening to me. _Wait, I know that song. _"OH-MY-GOD! Are you humming "The Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang!" He totally was. _You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so lets do it like they do on the Discovery Channel._

He just started laughing "I guess I am. I always thought that was a catchy tune."

"That proves it. You're stoned," I laughed incredulously.

He kissed me sloppily and laid his head back on my chest. "Knock knock!" he said.

"Who's there?"

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

"Knock knock!" I rolled my eyes.

"Who's there?"

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

"Knock knock!"

"Who's _there_?"

"Orange."

"Orange who?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say Banana?" Eddie was laughing so hard he almost fell off the bed. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

***Twilight and any mentioned characters belong to SM. **

****Thank you-Thank you-Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have received and those who have added me to their favorites. Thanks Lillie Cullen for being an awesome beta.**

**Chapter Four**

APOV

I just pulled into the parking lot of the mall. I figured I had a little while before I needed to return to Bella's house. Bella and Edward apparently had needed some one on one time.

Edward had been acting strange ever since our talk in the hospital. I kept having flashes of him stooping to all time lows to taste her. I must admit that I had been afraid to leave her alone for too long with him. Once I even saw him going all Angelina on her. Tying her up and then carrying a vial of her blood around his neck with him so he could swig it whenever he felt the need. Obviously before he truly ever thought it, he had changed his mind. But it definitely showed how desperate he had become. I never would have imagined anyone, let alone Edward, having to deal with that addictive behavior. It was completely unheard of.

Before I left I tried to look and make sure nothing unfortunate would happen while I was away. I needed to pick Bella up some new clothes. I can only take oversized t-shirts and sweat pants that are two sizes too large for so long. Just because you are held up in the house did not excuse poor fashion.

It appeared a little fuzzy but it looked like he simply wanted his usual chaste-_Oh I would never want to disrespect you Bella-_alone time. Poor Bella. Even if mother nature was not calling I never saw Edward going farther than second base with her. She must have really loved him to have given up the option of some good sexing. Thank God Jasper has a strong desire for some womanly comfort.

Just as I was walking out of my first store I was hit with a vision. _Bella falling…..Mister Knight catching her……Edward finally being honest…….Bella offering herself in exchange for intimacy…you go girl….Him licking her…..again……she cut her tongue…….he pretty much sucks her face off. _

Well, it looked like I had some more time to shop after all. I had nothing to worry about. I did not see things getting any more out of control for the moment.

_Oooohhhh, Kate Spade……_ I would just pop in this store really quickly.

Actually it was fortunate he decided to practically dislodge her tongue through his suction. Even though the venom was very minute from his nicking her tongue, his sucking it out again assured there should not have been any major consequences. Only our Bella would have that kind of luck.

Hmm, I wondered how far they were willing to take this little bit of knowledge. Bella and I would need to have a little girl talk the next time Edward went to hunt. Maybe this would become very interesting.

EPOV

A few weeks had passed since our little arrangement had been made. Bella was so concerned for me. She was always more than willing to sacrifice herself for my benefit. Not that it took too much effort on her part. She truly was the most accident prone human I had ever encountered.

If she happened to nick herself shaving, she would call me. She stubbed her toe once and she called me. I always handsomely rewarded her with her new found hobby. Our kissing had become more of an exploration than I ever dreamed possible. Bella had tried a few times to push our boundaries further but I informed her that there are lines I just would not cross.

It seemed that my cravings were becoming very manageable. Just when it appeared that I could not function another minute without tasting my angel, she would call out my name and satisfy me all over again.

Anytime her blood was in my mouth, I felt that I had a little piece of heaven inside of me. Life, if that is what I could have called my existence, was at an all time high. It could not possibly have gotten better than this….

BPOV

I was moving around my room trying to decide what to wear today. I had plenty to choose from since Alice came home with a car full of bags of suitable lounge clothes. She eyed us funny when she got back to the house after the first time Edward and I bargained. I wondered then if she was aware of what took place, but since Edward was always around us, if she did have a clue she kept her opinions to herself.

Alice would be at my home momentarily to take us out for the day. She knew I was getting cabin fever and had to go somewhere, anywhere other than this house.

Charlie had been hovering over me. It was completely unlike him but I can see where he felt he had need for concern.

Edward had been around more than usual as well. He was even unwilling to hunt as much lately and I could tell it was taking a toll. Alice convinced him to go out with Jasper today since she and I would be otherwise engaged.

He seemed to be dealing much better lately with his _issues_. I noticed his shaking and stammering was becoming less frequent. Luckily for him I happened to be the least coordinated person on the face of the planet and it did not take much for me to help him out. He was always so entertaining after he had his fix. I saw a side to Edward I had never known to exist. I thoroughly enjoyed the first few moments after my wound was sealed over with his mouth. He would take me in his arms and caress me while our mouths locked on one another. I was hoping he would explore a little more but he always said no. I am hopeful that we can change that soon. Surely he must see that he has better control than he thought.

Just as I finished tying the string on my Juicy lounge pants Alice appeared at my door. "Not that I don't appreciate your help and all but was it really necessary to spend eighty some odd dollars on a pair of sweats?"

"Oh please Bella. Don't be ridiculous! I only wish there had been more options but when I left to go shopping I thought I was going to be on a smaller time frame. I could have done better than Juicy Couture given more time."

I just rolled my eyes. She was too much sometimes. "Okay, ready to head out?"

"I made us reservations to eat and we still have a little bit until we have to leave." She sat down next to me on the bed. "So, how have things been going between you and my dear brother? We haven't had time to talk lately and I could not wait to get rid of him. You have no idea how difficult it was to convince him to go with Jasper today. He was moping around the house until the moment Jazz had to drag him out the door."

"Things are going well. You know how Edward is. He is always so protective of me. He is just worried for my well being." If she didn't know about Edward's new habit, I wasn't going to be the one to tell her. I found it amazing that she had not approached me with visions of any sort.

"Going well! Really? See Bella, you may not realize this but being a vampire has it's advantages." She crossed her legs and gave me a knowing look. Oh no, here we go.

"Aside from having my abilities, we have very heightened senses. Like vision, for example. And oddly enough I have noticed lately that you are developing shimmery marks all over your body. To the naked eye, they would hardly be noticeable they are so small. But to me, you are shining like a vamp in the sunlight." She was grinning ear to ear. "Would you care to enlighten me as to what exactly you and Edward have been doing while I am away?"

"Alice, you obviously already know. I was wondering why you had not had visions lately."

"Oh, Bella! You know me so well." She sighed for dramatic effect. "I did have my fair share of visions of you and him. Some were a little disturbing, I must say. I am glad to see though that he has begun to remove some walls. How do you feel about what is happening? I know it is difficult for him, but I want to know how it is for you."

"Well, I am glad to help Edward out. I have never seen him vulnerable until this and it makes me happy that he was able to turn to me. I have to admit though that I was hoping our arrangement would have involved a little more….uumm... Action?" I noticed I was biting my lip now. This was embarrassing but it was Alice, my best friend. I needed someone to talk to.

"Did you see what happened the first day you left?" I almost hoped she did so I did not have to give her a play by play of events.

"Yes I did Bella. Why do you think I was gone so long? I saw that he was not going to hurt you so I decided to stay out a while longer to give you some time to receive your _payment. _People probably thought I was nuts because I was walking though the store laughing out loud to myself. That was some funny stuff!"

"Always happy to amuse my friends. Even if it is at my expense, Alice." I pushed my bottom lip out to muse pouting.

"Okay Bella. Tell me something. Has it occurred to you since the first day to maybe use this knowledge to benefit yourself? I am pretty sure that a little over the shirt action and open mouth kissing is not all you had in mind." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"No, not exactly. I have tried to address this with him but he seems to be standing his ground. I am afraid that if I push too much he will go back to how it was before and I do not think I could handle that in the least. It's like he is two different people. I even gave person number two the name Eddie. Because that is most definitely not Edward!"

Seriously, I had always doubted he would go this far. Could I even dream to go a step, or two, further?

"Well Bella, my friend, I am here to help you out. I have been dying to talk to you about this. Keep in mind that I do not wish my saint of a brother any harm. I do love him but I have got to say…..maybe you could give him a little push to come out of his shell. Bring little Eddie out to the surface more often. You have been so willing to see to his needs that you are overlooking your own. What incentive does he have to loosen up if he does not have to think twice about satisfying himself? I have not seen him twitchy or shaky in weeks."

"Alice Cullen! Since when did you become a sadomasochist? I hate to see him in pain. I don't think I could do that intentionally." How could she have wanted to hurt him? I knew she loved him.

"I am not saying deny him for eternity. I am saying that if you held out a little bit longer, maybe were a little more careful when you shaved, or walked, he may be more willing to give in to your desires. He would do almost anything to make that go away. Trust me, I have had flashes to prove it." She looked a little disturbed at that last bit. "Just try holding out a couple of extra days and see where it takes you. Hell, maybe you would be pleasantly surprised and actually get to third base."

"You are a genius Alice!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around her neck giving her a bear hug even Emmett would have been proud of.

"Tell me something I don't know, dear sister. Now let's get going. We are going to miss our reservation."

She helped me down the stairs and into her car. As we were driving we started discussing the demise of Edward Cullen, even if only temporarily. Eddie was going to come out to play. I was certain of it.

__________________________________________________

AN: Next chapter will be more Edward and Bella action. What do you think she should request with her newly discovered knowledge? Decisions…..decisions…..


	5. Chapter 5

***Okay, you guys are wonderful! I appreciate all the warm feedback from this story. Some of you are **_**very**_** creative!! ***_**wink wink***_

****You know they are not my characters…..**

*****Thanks to Lillie Cullen--once again!**

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

Three days had passed without incident. I had taken Alice's advice and had become very cautious. Miraculously, I had managed to not injure myself at all. Edward seemed fine, but did mention it casually.

"Bella, you've gone three whole days without an accident. I think that's a new world record for you, love." He was teasing, but with a hint of remorse in his voice.

Two days had passed, and Edward was starting to twitch a little. Nothing too bad, he was just getting a little jumpy and irritable. He was sitting at the kitchen table, intensely watching me cut up vegetables for dinner, waiting, hoping. I even saw him lick his lips in anticipation for the knick that never came. He was clearly disappointed.

Two more days had passed, and Edward was in agony. His dark circles were even darker than usual, despite having hunted the day before, and he was visibly shaking in my rocking chair.

"Edward, are you alright?" I was instantly remorseful for following Alice's advice.

"Yes, love, I just…don't feel well." Wordlessly, I walked out of the room and headed for the restroom. I came back with a razor blade and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Bella, what are you doing?!"

"I'm going to cut myself so you can drink," I stated it matter of factly. Seemed like a simple enough proposition to me.

"That's absurd! It's one thing to let me taste you when you shed blood accidentally. It's another entirely for you to purposely make yourself bleed." But Edward's words and his tone of voice were in sharp discord. As much as his mind wanted to tell me no, his body needed to tell me yes. Edward stared at the razor for a moment, then looked down at his shaking hands, then up at me, panic and silent pleading evident in his eyes.

As much as I loathed that I let him get into this predicament, it made sense to me to use it to my advantage at least a little bit, since we were in this situation anyway. I took a deep breath. "I have one condition. I get to choose where to put the cut. I don't want a bunch of shimmery scars that are visible."

"Where do you suggest, then, Bella?" Edward looked worried, but he was conceding.

I lifted up my tanktop and took it off. Edward gasped, staring at my chest. I reached behind me to unclasp my bra.

"Bella…" Edward looked absolutely terrified. Maybe I should have done this two days ago when he was just a little twitchy. Now that he's so far into withdrawal, he's probably afraid he'll drain me dry.

"Trust me, Edward." I took off the bra. Edward's eyes were fixed on my chest, but he made no effort to move. His hands were clamped together on his lap, but were still shaking nonetheless.

I cupped my right breast in one hand, and carefully placed the razor blade just above the nipple. Closing my eyes and cringing a bit, I dragged the blade across an inch of flesh. I could smell the blood and looked down just in time to see a thick drop gather in the middle of the cut and ooze down, roll around my nipple, and continue down the curve of my breast before it stopped.

Edward's eyes were black and he was struggling to maintain control as he slowly walked across the room to kneel on his knees between my legs. He caressed my cheek with his hand and I nodded for him to proceed. He stared at the blood. Another large droplet was forming on the cut and fell to follow the same path as the first droplet. Just as it reached the bottom curve of my breast, Edward caught it with his tongue. He moaned in pleasure as he very slowly licked circles against my skin as he followed the blood trail north. When he reached my nipple, he took it into his mouth and twirled his tongue around my peak over and over, causing a fire to ignite between my legs. I had never felt anything like it before, and I didn't think I ever would with Edward, but here he was, pleasuring me as he moaned again from the sensations my blood gave him. It was a trade-off I would willingly make any day of the week.

Eddie began kneading my breast, milking a few more precious drops of the viscous fluid to fall. He rubbed the fluid all around my nipple with his finger, and then took a drop and rubbed it over my other nipple as well, before licking them clean. I'm certain it was wrong for that to seem so erotic to me, seeing my blood smeared across my skin that way, but it did. I flung my head back as Eddie feverishly licked me clean once more and this time his moans of pleasure were mixed with my own. Finally the blood on my little cut started to congeal, so Eddie lovingly cleaned and sealed my wound with his tongue, leaving behind a shimmery silver souvenir.

"Bella, you are undoubtedly the most dangerous creature on the planet," Eddie cooed in my ear before kissing me with unbridled passion. I could still taste the remnants of my blood on his tongue as he explored my mouth, and I found that it didn't bother me so much anymore. In fact, I could almost enjoy it because it was now associated with so much pleasure. Eddie's hands now felt free to explore, and caressed all the naked skin they could find, my back, my sides, my breasts, while he traced kisses down my jawline, to the hollow of my throat, and back up to the shell of my ear. It was heavenly.

After a blissfully long make-out session, Eddie fell back onto the bed, smiling like a kid in a candy shop. "Hey Bella!"

"Yes?"

"Knock knock?" I rolled my eyes.

"Who's there?"

"Banana." Eddie started giggling like a schoolgirl when I groaned.

"You really need some new material! The next time I go to the bookstore I will pick you up a new joke book." I laughed because he was so light hearted. Edward had always been so much fun for me to be around. We had always laughed together and enjoyed each others company. It was only when he started to over analyze situations and worry for my well being did he stiffen up and build any walls.

"So, was it as good for you as it was for me?" I just had to ask to see his reaction.

His eyes grew dark and he turned, taking my face into his hands. He leaned in really close to my face, so close I could almost taste him and said "Isabella, I feel fantastic. Once again, you have sacrificed yourself for me and I love you more every second of every day for it." He pulled our lips together for the sweetest most tender kiss. "I must admit though love that while I understand your wanting to conceal your marks, that was most definitely an interesting choice of location on your part."

"Well, I was just thinking that you tell me all the time that you want me, it's just your fears of losing control that hold you back. I just want to prove to you that you do have the control, that we can both have what we want and need. I know that you need my blood to help with your problem. I also know that you _do _desire intimacy with me. At least I hope you do, because I need you." I began to pick at my finger nails because I had become very nervous all of a sudden. "Every time you touch me, kiss me or caress me I am elated beyond words to describe it. After we are finished or you cut me off again, I feel a compulsion to have you explore me once more. So you see, I too feel as though I am developing an addictive behavior."

That was so embarrassing to have to tell him these things. We have had these talks before but never to this degree. I lifted my eyes just enough to peek at him beneath my hair.

He looked a crazy mixture of humored, bemused and pissed. "How can you even doubt for a second that I long for you? I love you. You are everything to me and I would give my left nut to be human and have the ability to ravish you whenever and however I chose?"

_Huh?_

I thought I would pee myself just a bit. "Did you just say _left nut_?" I forgot Edward had left the building. I was laughing so hard at this point that I had tears rolling down my face. "And just for the record I don't think you need to be human to _ravish_ me. You could do a damn fine job of that exactly as you are. Trust me, I get excited just thinking about your marble hard body stroking mine " I have learned by now that I could speak a little more freely with my darling Eddie. Personality number one would have had a stroke by now.

I rolled onto my side, making sure to just graze him with my still bare breasts. His eyes shot down at once and I took my chance. "See, my body is calling your name. They are chanting _come to me Eddie, come to me." _His eyes grew the size of half dollars and his jaw literally hit his chest. I couldn't help it, I started cracking up.

"Woman, what are you doing to me? You got your breasts talking to me and now they are bouncing up and down with your laughter. You're killing me, baby." Eddie called me baby! For some reason, it turned me on so much. Edward would never call me baby. He probably thought it was disrespectful to refer to a proper lady in such a manner. Pssh. But I couldn't think about it much because Eddie reached down and grabbed my breasts, shoving them together and placing wet, sloppy kisses in between them, teasing my nipples with his thumbs.

"Mmmmm....baby....even without the blood you taste sooo goood. Have I ever told you how much I love your tits?" Gah! We continued fooling around for some time before Eddie slowed down as the effects of my blood wore off, resting his head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. I had never felt so satisfied, and yet so in need of more at the same time. But it was a start. Alice would be proud.


	6. Chapter 6

**First I would like to warn everyone that due to some content in this chapter the rating has been changed to "M". This is just the direction the story is going so I hope you all enjoy. If any of you know my beta Lillie Cullen you should be shocked it was not "M" to start with……silly me.**

_***Fear not ladies, I have not gotten lost, kidnapped or developed a life all of a sudden. My laptop crashed last week……boohoo…and I have resorted to sneaking my kids which is 8 ½ inches big. It gives me a headache rather quickly so hopefully mine will be done soon. Thank you all again for the wonderful support with reviews, pm's, favorites and story alerts. You all rock and I appreciate each of you. I will try to reply more often. **_

_****I don't own any of these wonderful characters. Just this odd little take on their fictional lives.**_

_*****I can't say often enough-Thank you Lillie Cullen. Without you this would never happen. *hugs***_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few days later while getting ready for school Alice came into my room. "So Bella, how are things going lately with our little plan…." she got the most wicked look upon her face while rubbing her hands together. "I must admit I was amazed at your brilliance. You learn fast my young padawan. Second base and you both survived."

"Oh Alice, quit watching me!" I could tell I was blushing already.

"Bella, normally I would say I would try that, but I have to say that the two of you are like a special blend between Comedy Central and late-nite Cinemax. Not that I am trying to see or anything, I am not that big of a perv but when I _happen_ to catch something I am usually not disappointed."

"So anyhow….back to the matter at hand. The more we do the more I want. I am becoming very greedy. I am happy to report, though, that second base is my new favorite place to be." _Hopefully we will be rounding to third soon….maybe shortstop would be a nice pause….is that allowed in baseball? Maybe I should ask Phil. Oh, who gives a shit, anyhow._ "Since when did you start using Star Wars references? I didn't think that would be your style."

"Please Bella!" Alice donned a fake look of complete and utter shock. "Han Solo was hot and some of the outfits are to die for. Besides, Jazz and Emmett always go nuts anytime the movies come on so I really did not have a choice but to watch. You should hear Emmett do the wookie yell. It is hilarious."

"Ahh, I see."

We started laughing and rolling on the bed. She was the best girlfriend to have. Even when I was dreading going to school she could cheer me up.

"I felt really guilty watching Edward suffer. I felt like I was taking advantage of him or something. I did not quite admit to being extra careful to drag it out but I did tell him I was worried he would be upset with me for pushing his limits afterwards. He assured me he was not mad but just he was always nervous he would hurt me."

"I think he knows what you are trying to do, and even though he can't or won't admit it to you, or to himself for that matter, he wants to push his boundaries, too. He wants to be able to be intimate with you, but he's just so afraid of everything. This way, he has an excuse for pushing the boundaries. He can blame it on the blood."

I thought about that for a moment, it made a lot of sense. It made me feel a lot better knowing that he wanted it too, and not just because of the effects of my blood.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked her, more excited now than ever.

"Well, I thought about having you cut your thigh, you know, to get him closer to the promised land, but that ended badly in my vision. Too close to the femoral artery. But I was thinking maybe the back of the knee. It'd give him a little more blood than last time, and I think he needs it. Plus, if you're wearing a skirt and you're already aroused, it'll give him a great view and maybe that'd be inspiration enough to get him to go a little further."

I couldn't help but blush. Still, the idea had merit. "Do you think it'll work?"

"It's about a fifty fifty chance. He'll either go to town or he'll freak out and run. If he does run, though, it looks like he comes back pretty quickly. I think it's worth a shot." I nodded my head in agreement. "You know what that means, don't you? Shopping!"

"Okay Alice. After school today we will go shopping." I think I disliked shopping even more than school lately. I had started to feel like the town gimp lately. Even though my accident should be old news by now, I still heard people talking about it. Geez, it was almost sad that the story they heard was so news worthy. I could not even imagine how they would act if they actually heard the truth.

_Shopping could actually become beneficial to me this time_, I reminded myself. _I could have fun with this._

Right on cue, Edward pulled up to pick us up for school. He came into the house and helped me into the car. I hated having to still rely on his help. I could not wait for everything to be healed. He enjoyed it though so I tried to not complain too often.

School was the usual. It was a dreary overcast day and even though I should be used to it, it still made me a little mentally slower. I tended to drag on these days.

Our usual group was walking to lunch. Ben and Mike were planning their next trip to La Push. Angela was silently suffering though Lauren's ramblings of her weekend and debating over if she should cut her hair short or just do highlights. She nodded and smiled at the appropriate moments to show interest while looking at me and rolling her eyes. I was walking with Edward and Alice. While it was common now for them to always be with us, most of the group still did not start conversations with them. They generally were still intimidated by them.

This made it especially funny when Alice decided to comment to Lauren "Really Lauren, your facial structure is much too sharp to support a short hair cut. It would be terrible on you. You are better to have the hair to hide behind. Just go for the highlights, that would be the best." She said this all with a straight face, not seeing the humor in her comment at all.

"Are you kidding me? You do realize nobody was even speaking to you don't you? Who made you the hair goddess anyhow? You have short hair! I hope you know that your cut is totally last year."

Alice, being Alice, replied, "Ya know what Lauren, had I foreseen you were going to be such a bitch, I would totally have let you do it and then you could go around looking like Forrest Gump's sloppy seconds. I was only trying to save you some embarrassment and use of cheap extensions for the next six months. I will also have you know that I have perfect symmetrical bone structure and can pretty much wear any damn hair style my little heart desires."

Upon hearing this I pretty much died of laughter and was crying so hard I tripped over the janitor's mop bucket taking a nasty tumble down a couple of stairs and landing flat on my face on the landing. Pain began to envelope my good leg from the knee down. I could immediately feel blood start to trickle down my kneecap as I was holding it rocking from the pain.

"Ow-ow-ow! Geez, can't I make it through one day without injuring myself. I am such a klutz."

Edward was immediately at my side helping me to stand.

"Bella! Are you okay? I wasn't paying attention and I am so sorry I didn't catch you." His look of concern always warmed my heart.

"It is not your job to continuously save me from myself. Besides, I am fine. I think I just scrapped my knee on this stupid bucket. Everyone go on, I will catch up in a minute."

The rest of the gang made sure that I was okay and continued to head to lunch. Alice quickly leaned down and whispered "I am so sorry. I was so wrapped up in that snot Lauren I was not paying attention to anything else. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Absolutely. I just need a sec. What was that with Lauren? Normally you just ignore her. Why the harsh critique?"

"Seriously I was not even thinking about who I was talking to. I just had a vision of her coming to school looking like Edward Scissorhands went to work on her and I thought I was doing her a favor. I learned my lesson though. I will never help that bitch again! The nerve of her to comment on my hair. I will have her know that the top stylist in Paris developed my latest hair style-said I was his muse for the fall line-and in her wettest dreams she could not pull this shit off!"

"Hey, she could use to be knocked down a few pegs. I doubt she will cut it now. Go ahead to lunch and we'll join you shortly."

Alice gave me a quick peck on the cheek and bounced into the cafeteria.

Edward scooped me up into his arms before I could think about it. "What do you think you are doing? I am perfectly capable of walking to lunch if you give me a minute."

"Bella, you need to see the nurse. I can tell you are bleeding through your jeans. I am just carrying you there in case you injured your knee in the fall. The last thing you need is to seriously damage your good leg."

"Thanks for pointing that out to me. But I can assure you that I am fine. I have had plenty of injuries to know when I need medical assistance and when it is unnecessary. I had something else in mind."

"Bella! That was a nasty fall. I will get you food after we have you checked out. It won't take long."

"I was thinking of something else. Like maybe a trip outside."

Edward's eyes turned a shade darker and he swallowed hard. "Outside?"

"Well, I was thinking that the back seat of a particular silver Volvo may be just what the doctor ordered. You could personally inspect my injuries to insure they are not too serious. Maybe you could help stop any bleeding as well……."

"Bella……do you really think that is a good idea? What if you are hurt?" Always such the gentleman, but even I could see the hunger and need in his eyes.

"If I am hurt worse than I believe, you can carry me back in. Whatcha think….wanna play doctor with me? It could be fun."

"Alright. But if you really are injured we are taking you to Carlisle. The nurse here isn't that good regardless."

Edward picked me up and carried me bridal style to the car. He set me down gingerly and pushed the passenger seat all the way to the front before helping me into the back seat. Edward closed the door behind him as he climbed in after me.

"Alright, Bella, let's get these jeans off of you. Tell me if I'm hurting you, promise?" I nodded my head and Edward unbuttoned my jeans, causing an automatic bodily response. I moaned a little and felt the temperature between my legs rise. Edward looked up at me, his eyes pitch black, and smirked. "Naughty Bella. Lie back and be a good patient."

"Yes, doctor." I laid my head against the window as Edward unzipped my jeans so slowly I could hear the click of every individual tooth separating. I lifted my hips a little so he could slide them off of me. My fall had actually not caused much damage at all. I was bleeding quite a bit, but there was no swelling, no bruising, and very little pain.

"You're right, Bella. Remarkably, it looks like the only thing you have wrong is a scraped knee," Edward looked up at me with hooded eyes, "and I can definitely take care of that for you."

Edward kissed the inside of my knee sweetly before slowly licking his tongue over my injury in long strokes over and over until the knee had stopped bleeding and shimmered. He looked up at me again and I realized I was now looking back at Eddie once more. I smiled at him. He took a deep breath, smelling my arousal and something else that caught his attention. His eyes darted to my blood soaked blue jeans lying on the floor of the car. He picked them up hungrily. "Wouldn't want these to stain, now, would we?" He pressed his lips to the bloody denim and sucked fiercely, sounding almost like a vacuum cleaner as he drank in every last drop of blood he could remove from the fabric. It was a sight to behold, but all I could think about was him using those abilities on me instead.

I didn't have to wait long. Eddie swallowed deep and then kissed me, his tongue immediately begging for entrance. His lips crashed into mine and I wouldn't have been surprised if they bruised from the force, but I didn't care. His teeth nicked my tongue again and I could taste the blood mix with my saliva. It tasted good. Eddie immediately sucked my tongue into his mouth, feeding from me in a most erotic way as his hands traversed their way down my body. His fingers wasted no time diving into my entrance, his thumb separating my folds to rub frantic circles on my clit. I lifted my hips out of the seat to give him better access, and he thrust a little deeper and a little harder than before, bringing me just to the edge. Eddie pushed my shirt up and pulled the fabric of my bra down below my nipples. He bit down lightly and I knew he had broken skin. He sucked my nipple into his mouth and moaned against it as he swirled his tongue around my peak, causing me to see stars as I fell over the edge into sweet oblivion. Eddie slowed gradually, then stopped, sucking my juice from his fingers with a loud slurp after removing them. He did have the forethought to inspect my breasts for wounds, but as usual after our trysts, all that remained was a pretty shimmery line.

Eddie helped me out of the car and stuck his hand in my back jeans pocket as we walked back to class. He walked me to my door, spun me around, then pressed me against the wall, his erection pressing into my stomach as he assaulted my neck and collarbone with moist kisses. "Maybe later you could return the favor, baby," he whispered into my ear.

"Okay, loverboy, time for Bella to go to class," Angela teased. Eddie smirked and stepped away from me. I kissed him one more time and started to go into the classroom with Angela. Eddie smacked my ass as he walked by.

"Later, Bella-Baby." Angela's jaw dropped and I just laughed.

"What's up with that? This is a whole new side of Edward," she said.

"You have NO idea."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Well? What do you guys think? Let me know._


	7. Chapter 7

_**SM owns all twilight references. Surprise!**_

_***Thank you Lillie Cullen. Your beta skills are amazing. You even helped me to pause from posting last nite until the effects of too many Grey Goose and Cranberries wore off----Oh, that and corrected all my drunken ramblings….oops!**_

_****And once again, I really appreciate all the positive feedback I am getting. Thanks!**_

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

EPOV

The remainder of the school day was mundane in comparison to lunch. I was elated beyond belief, but I could not get our little session in the car out of my mind. _Did that actually happen? _It seemed slightly foggy in my mind, as all of our little trysts did. It seemed as though after ingesting her blood, I became someone else for a little while. I could now begin to sympathize with people who have MPD, wondering what one personality did while the other was indisposed. Great. I was beginning to confuse even myself. Right now I felt somewhere in between the two.

Bella, however, did not seem to mind when my brain stepped out for a while. Actually, it usually seemed like she was thrilled. I wondered what that meant. She did compare me to Spiderman once. Did she consider me like Peter Parker? Peter was cool. He seemed to have a level head on his shoulders. Hmmm…_The girls all talk about Spiderman though. Especially when he donned the black suit and became a bad alter ego….._ Could Bella have liked me being a little naughty?

I needed to ask Alice her opinion on this one. I hoped she would help me, although I was beginning to think that she had something she was keeping from me having to do with Bella. Whenever they were alone together, afterward Alice had a tendency to start naming objects in twenty different languages. I seriously doubted she was freshening up on her foreign language skills like she said she was. I was going to pick her brain on our way back to the house.

Five more minutes left of the school day, and what a great day it had been. I was once again wondering if today's events actually took place. Did I really do all those things? Yeah, I must have. After all, I could still taste her in my mouth. Never in my long existence had I tasted the pleasures of a woman's arousal. I had wondered what Bella would taste like. Before her, I did not dare think of it. It was inconceivable to think that I would kiss where a woman urinated…..or worse. With today's girls, their thoughts truly disturbed me. I could not go a single day without hearing some poor girl wonder if she had some form of venereal disease. Crabs…herpes…clap…worse…yuck.

But with Bella, I did wonder. Not in my wildest day dreams could I have thought something so sweet could enter my mouth. I remembered as a young boy loving peaches. Peaches had no hold on Bella's blossoming flower. 'I could eat a peach for hours.' is what Nicholas Cage's character said in _Face Off_. I could now relate. That movie rocked.

I couldn't believe I had hinted to Bella that I wanted her to do the same to me, though. I would never degrade my Bella that way. Even if it _would_ feel amazing, I'm sure. I have heard the thoughts of teenage boys, and I knew for a fact that it was among their favorite sexual activities. Bella's sweet, soft lips wrapped tightly around me, her hot little mouth…No. I would not allow myself to do that to Bella.

Thank everything holy, the bell finally rang. I gathered my things and headed for the parking lot. As I was walking, I could not help but overhear some of the kid's thoughts and conversations. Most of it was monotonous and trivial as usual. Some of them were talking about lunch though. _'Did you see Bella fall again?'… 'Alice really laid into Lauren I heard.' _It was all pretty funny actually.

One comment stuck in my mind though. A couple students were talking in the parking lot, and one of them said "Did you see Bella fall down the stairs? I can't believe she biffed like that and came walking into our next class like nothing. Had that have been me, I would have broken my neck. Not that she can afford to break anything else…"

That stood out for me. I had not even thought twice about it at the time. I was so caught up in the moment, getting what I needed, what we both seemed to need, that I did not even bother to wonder how she went virtually unscathed. Maybe her luck had finally changed for the better.

I headed towards the car to find my lovely sister and my smoking hot girlfriend leaning against the car. _Did I just say 'smoking hot?!' _Newton was chatting at them. He was talking about some normal stuff like homework assignments and upcoming parties but his thoughts were what pissed me off. He was really thinking about how Bella and I skipped out of lunch and all the smutty things he imagined we were doing….except he was putting himself in my place. It was not accurate but it did include a back seat. I began to feel a low growl erupt and started contemplating all the different ways I could kill Mike Newton.

'_Edward if you so much as seriously think about ripping Mike's penis off and disposing of it in the woods I will have to restrain you,' _Alice was screaming inside my head. '_Get a little too much at lunch my dear brother? You still seem to be feeling the effects, you're more creative than usual.' _Alice laughed at me. I wasn't feeling one hundred percent myself yet. _What the hell is wrong with me? _

As I approached them I looked at the little weasel and said simply "Newton."

"Oh, hi Edward. I was just talking to the girls about our new history assignment. Can you believe we have to do a report on the Civil War? I mean, it is in the past. Why do we have to dredge it up?"

"Well, Newton," I refused to address him on a first name basis. His dirty mind did not deserve it, "actually at least 618,000 Americans died in the Civil War, and some experts say the death toll reached 700,000. The number that is most often quoted is 620,000. You should know, these casualties exceed our nation's loss in all its other wars, from the Revolution through Vietnam. I wouldn't expect you to understand the significance of this since you are such a single minded amoeba. I'm not surprised at your ignorance of one of the most historical events in American history."

'_Don't you dare do this now. He is 17 years old. He has no way of understanding the significance. Back off now Edward,' _Alice said silently_._

"Dude! Chill! I come in peace. I didn't know you were so passionate on the subject. Did you lose a relative or something?"

"Actually…" I began to say until I was rudely interrupted by Alice.

"Actually, we were in quite a hurry. Bella and I have plans. Sorry to cut you short, Mike, but we gotta go. See you tomorrow?" '_shut up…shut up….shut up,' _she hollered in her mind.

"Um…okay. Bella, I'll see you tomorrow morning then," his nasty thoughts invaded my mind as he scampered away.

"Okay Mike. See ya," my angel said. How could I be so lucky? I swished my tongue around the inside of my mouth trying to find any lingering taste, chagrined to find no traces of Bella remained. Damn.

"Alice, do we have to go shopping? I am not sure I am up for it now." Bella put on her best pout and I just wanted to suck her lower lip in between my own, maybe 'accidentally' knick it a little while we kissed. _What is wrong with me? Am I actually thinking about INTENTIONALLY injuring Bella to get a little taste of her blood? _

"Yeah, Bella. We really do. Remember I need to get something." _coche, voiture, automobile, машина, __小汽車__. _Alice started blocking me again. She was definitely up to something.

"Car, Alice. Seriously! The word is **car. **Is that the best you can come up with?!"

**Bella's POV**

As soon as Edward dropped us off and went inside, Alice and I headed for the mall.

Once we were out of earshot, Alice turned serious.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. I had an odd vision. I don't think it's anything to be concerned about, but I'm not sure what to make of it."

"O…kay."

"Well, see, the thing is, in my vision you were cooking at your house. Nothing out of the ordinary, really, except that you were moving quite quickly. Too quickly."

"Too quickly? What does that mean?"

"You were moving faster than human speed."

"You mean…I was a vampire?!" I didn't know what to think about that.

"No, you weren't a vampire. You were taste testing the food. That's what makes it so odd. Like I said, I don't think it's anything to be worried about." I shrugged my shoulders and went back to looking out the window. If Alice wasn't worried about it, I wasn't going to. I was probably just running late making dinner and in a rush or something. I was much more concerned with keeping Alice under control on our shopping expedition to buy me some new skirts. I was shooting for demure but sexy. Somehow I doubted that was what Alice had in mind.

I was right. Alice headed straight for the leather store. The first skirt she pulled out looked more like a very wide belt. I wrinkled my nose and she rolled her eyes before putting it back. Eventually we picked out a few cute pleated skirts that fell just above my knee, but would 'drape nicely around my hips at the critical moment' according to Alice. I blushed just talking about these things with Alice, but I couldn't deny being so excited about the possibilities.

Edward said something in the car this morning about 'returning the favor.' I could only hope he was serious. I would love to be able to do that for him, except I had no idea what to do. Swallowing my pride, I decided to ask Alice. Luckily for me, the moment I made the decision to ask her, she knew it, and saved me the embarrassment.

"I know what he said, Bella, but he changed his mind the moment he started coming down from his high. He changes his mind so frequently after he's gotten his fix that it makes me dizzy, but I wouldn't get my hopes up just yet if I were you." I sighed and nodded in defeat. "Hey, just think about how far he's already come in the last couple weeks! You may lose this battle, but you are definitely winning the war. And you know what they say about love and war…" Alice giggled as she dragged me into my least favorite store in the mall – Victoria's Secret.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sorry. This was a rather short chapter. It seemed the logical place to stop. Whatcha guys think?_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_AN- I changed the mental illness to mpd...... I did note I was drunk, right? lol.... anyhow, without saying I am old, I think when I was in High School, it still would have been schizophrenia...maybe...lmao. Sorry for any confusion this caused and I appreciate the girls who pointed it out to me._


	8. Chapter 8

_**I, once again, am sorry to say that I do not own anything Twilight…Well, except a hoodie my sister bought me! Everything else belongs to SM.**_

_***A warm heartfelt thank you to all you lovely readers. Each and every one of your reviews warm my cold heart! **_

_****Lillie-you rock my snoopy socks bb! You are the best beta!**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________**_

CHAPTER EIGHT

BPOV

Alice and I had decided it was best to not mention her vision to Edward. She told me she was blocking him from invading her thoughts and tying to bore him by naming random objects in as many languages as possible. That explained the _car_ thing from before.

I was positive that if we shared Alice's vision with Edward that he would have gone insane with worry. It would have been unnecessary since we had no idea what her vision meant. I was not a vampire in the vision and Edward had no intention of changing me any time soon.

It was Friday and since I was extremely sick of spending so much time at my house, Alice had said she would pick up movies for us all to watch at their home.

After school we made a pit stop at my house so I could change and ran to pick me up some take out dinner before heading over for the movie marathon.

We arrived at their home and I just had to grin at Alice. Leave it to her to go all out for a movie night. She had rearranged the living room. Well, rearranged would not be quite the right word. She remodeled! There were now huge plush theater chairs where the couch and chairs had previously resided. I smelled fresh popcorn too!

"Great you're finally here. Edward, please go close the window treatment. We want to be able to see the screen."

Edward did as she asked. Just as they were closing, Alice turned on the mood lighting. It was our own personal theater.

"Alice, isn't this a little much? After all we are only having movie night." She did not look impressed with my questioning.

"Bella, you should know me by now. I have had these chairs in the basement for quite a while in anticipation of evenings like this. We love movies and it is no problem for any of us to move a little furniture once in a while."

"Why go to the trouble? If you like them that much why not just add a theater to the house?" I was only half serious with my comment. Actually, I was trying to get her to see her need for over planning was a little crazed.

"That is my plan for the basement. I have been trying to talk Esme into it for a while now."

"I should have known," I chuckled. "So, what movies did you get for us?"

"I picked out four in an attempt to please everyone. I got 'Max Payne' for the guys."

"Just for the guys, huh Alice?" Edward was chuckling.

"Okay, Marky Mark is hot as hell. I would watch him in anything, happy now? 'Fear' made me wish for a crazy stalker boyfriend. 'Boogie Nights'….yummy!"

Edward eyes popped, "You're telling me?! After that movie I was worried about you for a while. You were aware Dirk Diggler was just his character, right?"

"Hey! A girl can dream, can't she?"

"He played a _porn star _for Pete's sake!!!"

"Just because you have monk ambitions does not mean everyone else does Edward! Besides, if Jazz didn't mind me calling him Dirk for a while I don't see why it would bother you so much…"

I was cracking up at their heated debate, so I added "Say hi to your mother for me." I was a modern girl; I could relate to Alice, although I would not voice this to Edward.

Edward looked confused and Alice doubled over in hysterics.

"What else did you get, Alice? Mark is cool but I know that is not all."

"Of course not. I really do think the guys will enjoy that one though," she stuck her tongue out at Edward. "I also got 'Forgetting Sarah Marshall,' 'Tristan and Isolde,' and an oldie but goodie,'10 Things I Hate About You'."

"I heard the kids at school say the Sarah Marshall flick was funny, and you already know I love '10 Things'!" She and I had watched the movie like a dozen times on cable.

"_So, I hear you were terrorizing Mr. Morgan's class... Again."_

Having seen the movie a million times I knew exactly where she is going with this, '_Expressing my opinion is not a terrorist action."_

"_The way you expressed your opinion to Bobby Ridgeway? By the way, his testicle retrieval operation went quite well, in case you're interested." _

"_I still maintain that he kicked himself in the balls."_

We were going back and forth with our mind numbing '10 Things' quotes. Edward walked out of the room to find some more stimulating conversation until we were ready, I was certain.

"So Bella, how are things going lately? I have tried not to look but I have not seen many random visions."

"Things are great! He seems to be loosening up a little more lately. He freely kisses me now and is slightly more adventurous, but we have not had a repeat of _Dr. Cullen."_

"Not at all?"

"Nope! I haven't had any accidents in the last couple of days so I was figuring tonight I may have to assist him. I hope beforehand though that we can relive that experience before he gets his little licks in. I want to prove to him, once and for all, that we can do that without the assistance of vampire narcotics."

"I don't blame you. Good luck with that one! I am gonna round everyone up and grab your popcorn. Make yourself comfy and I will be right back."

Everyone was in the mood for some light comedy movie so we decided on Sarah Marshall. It actually was very funny. We were all laughing throughout the entire flick. I think it had some of the best one liners. The guys must have thought so too because they were quoting them as Alice switched movies.

Emmett started quoting Aldous, 'I would rather have my testicles spread out like a wafer and then have them covered in a layer of honey and then have wasps come and sting me and then have them covered in another layer of vinegar and then have it worn as a swimming cap by a Nazi. I'd rather have that than spend another second with her."

He was laughing so hard at himself he didn't have time to react to Rosalie smacking him upside his head.

"Oh Rose! What did you do that for? It was funny," he said rubbing his head where her hand collided.

"Hilarious," she replied.

Alice quickly placed the next disc in, "Okay guys, it's time for some _Payne_!"

"Hey Alice, you can quite pretending it is for us, we all remember your Dirk phase," Emmett just finished saying as Rose hit him again in the head.

Alice just sighed and pushed play before hopping back into Jasper's lap whispering into his ear before the show began.

I was really enjoying movie night. I was cuddling up against Edward. His hand was resting on my thigh as I laid my head in his lap. Periodically he would rub up and down slowly on my inner leg causing the most dangerous thoughts to incorporate my mind.

About halfway into the film, Edward was asking Alice for the third time to attempt to block her fantasies, "You have a knack for blocking when you feel like it. Why don't you see how many ways you can say _over played._"

Alice got a huge smirk on her face but otherwise ignored Edward as far as I could tell.

I placed my hands under my head as a mock pillow and was trying to get more comfortable. I began to absentmindedly move my hands around and it was only after I noticed a slight reaction under my head did I realize what I was doing.

"Love, what are you trying to do to me?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Well, it was nothing intentional but now that you have mentioned it, it may be," I whispered back.

"Bella…you do remember you are in a room full of people who can hear everything you whisper, don't you?"

_Shit. I do now._

I looked around the room and everyone, conveniently, was seriously interested in Max kicking ass. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks uncontrollably. _Way to really go unnoticed in a room full of vamps, Bella!_

"It's okay, love. We have the ability to not pay attention. Otherwise living together would be terribly uncomfortable most of the time."

He kissed the top of my head in an attempt to comfort me.

"Edward, I'm tired of watching movies, let's go upstairs." With a crooked grin, he picked me up, blanket and all, and flew to his room.

"Well, now that you've got me where you want me, what _are_ you going to do with me?" Edward teased as he laid me down gently in the middle of the bed. I kissed him, letting him set an agonizingly slow, relaxed pace for a minute before breaking away and whispering in his ear.

"I believe I owe you a favor." Edward's eyes got wide and he looked…terrified??

"Bella, I know what I said before, but I don't think that's such a good idea. I don't think I can handle that. I took a really big risk being with you like that. I shouldn't have done that."

"But… I don't understand, Edward. In the car, you seemed fine. You didn't even hesitate, let alone pull away. And look at me! I'm fine! If you could do it then, then why not now?" I knew what I was doing. He didn't want to admit that my blood has as much of an effect on him as it did, so I painted him into a corner a little bit, hoping he would decide that trying again was a better alternative. Besides, it wasn't like every word I said wasn't true. If he could do it while under the influence of my blood, he could certainly do it now. He just needed to prove it to himself that he didn't need the blood to be able to be intimate with me. I watched his eyes in silence as the internal battle raged on. Finally, I won.

Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead, then my eyelids, then my nose, and finally my lips. He didn't deepen the kiss, but that didn't make it any less intense or passionate. I knew why he didn't.

Slowly, deliberately, Edward started kissing his way down my jawbone to my ear, then down my neck, lingering on my jugular, where he inhaled deeply, rubbing his nose against my skin before licking my pulse point. I felt him smile against my skin and knew he was doing okay. He continued kissing and licking down my collarbone and, with great calculation, slid his hand under my blouse and began drawing patterns on the soft flesh of my stomach. I bit my lower lip to hold back the moan as his fingers reached the lower curve of my breast. He ghosted over me once, twice, three times before moving up to palm my breast in his hand ever so gently. His thumb ran across my peak and it immediately hardened under his cold touch. Edward tugged the lace on my bra down just enough to expose my nipple before rolling it in his fingers. He stopped kissing me, buring his head in the crook of my neck and moaning against me.

"Oh, Bella…do you know what you do to me when your body responds to me the way that it does? It makes me want you…need you…in more ways, and more desperately, than ever before." His voice was husky and filled with desire. I was so excited, because this wasn't Eddie talking, this was my Edward, and as much as I enjoyed fooling around with Eddie, at the end of the day it was my Edward that I wanted to share these experiences with, express my love to in this way. Edward looked into my eyes and I saw that he was thinking the same way I was. He kissed me again lovingly and returned to caressing me. It seemed easier for him now, less hesitant as he explored my torso with his gentle fingers. After a while, he had to pull away, his eyes black with desire, shaking slightly.

"Edward, do you need some?"

Edward looked up at me, hungry, lust filled, and a little unsure. "What do you mean, Bella?"

"You wanna taste?"

Edward grinned the goofiest grin I had ever seen. "Yeah!" he answered. It briefly occurred to me that he sounded like he was Mike Newton and I'd just offered to give him a blow job in the janitor's closet.

I stuck two fingers into his mouth and he held onto my hand and bit down, breaking the skin before suckling from them hard, like my hand was his own personal baby bottle filled with mother's milk. His tongue flicked over the wounds, drawing out the blood, and he nibbled in a chewing motion to keep them from sealing. Finally, he sealed the cuts over and released me. Instinctively, I put my fingers into my own mouth to soothe them. Eddie chuckled at me, panting at me as though I actually had given him a blow job.

"You fragile little human," he teased.

_________________________________________________________________________________

_**AN-Lillie and I were chatting while beta'ing this chapter. I asked her if she thought the snl reference would go over peoples heads and she told me that the girls from her forum and she were just recently talking about the snl skit with Mark! I freaking love that skit. After my husband and I saw that one he went around the house for weeks doing that scene! So it is really funny you were just discussing it. And for the record--'Dick in a Box' is probably tied with it! **_

_**Also-for you guys that saw the deleted scene we are referring to in this chapter - we thought it oddly fit this story and we are parodying it. All I will say is that I am very glad that they did delete that scene because it was retarded. I ABSOLUTELY FREAKING LOVE THE BOOKS (no shit, right?), But I truly hope the next movie is better. If you don't believe me about the scene, google it! Sorry, had to. See you guys next chapter and please let me know what you thought!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**What's this? An update? Say it ain't so? Oh yeah. Sorry ladies. I briefly had a life. Haha. Really, I had an amazing vacation with my hubby in the big city… I hope you enjoy. **_

_***SM owns Twilight. **_

_***Lillie, once again, you are the bestest beta on the block. Love you!**_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Dark Cravings Chapter 9**

"Are you about ready, Bella? Carlisle's expecting us back at the house soon so he can take a look at your leg." Edward called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Just about. Just let me pull my hair up and I'm good to go." I threw my hair into a messy ponytail and hobbled into the hall. Edward picked me up and carried me down the stairs and into the car.

"I hope that you can have that cast removed before Prom. It might get a little suspicious if I have to suspend you two inches off the ground the entire time we're dancing," Edward teased.

"Oh no. No way. I didn't want to go to the Prom in the first place, there is absolutely no way I'm going with this contraption on my leg." I crossed my arms across my chest for effect. Edward just chuckled at me.

"Come on, Bella, what teenage girl in her right mind doesn't want to go to the Prom? It's one of the quintessential human experiences!"

"What kind of teenage girl in her right mind dates 108 year old vampires? I have never been, nor do I ever want to be, typical. I mean it – I am not going to Prom in a leg brace, and that's final!" I felt a little like a petulant child, especially because I gave serious consideration to stamping my foot, except knowing me I would probably just exacerbate my injury. Edward rolled his eyes at me and sighed. Where was Eddie when you needed him?

When we got back to the house, Edward carried me up the stairs to Carlisle's study and set me on the couch. Carlisle daintily removed the brace and began examining my leg, prodding and grasping the bone in various places. The more he examined it, the deeper the furrow in his brow became, as though he were truly perplexed by something. Finally, he swung my legs around and took me by the hands to help me stand up.

"Bella, I want you to try and put some pressure on that leg, take a few steps with it. I'm going to keep a hold of your hands in case it hurts or you start to fall, alright?" Carlisle started taking slow steps backward and I took slow steps toward him. I was surprised to find that my leg felt fine. I was walking normally and there was absolutely no discomfort at all. I was as good as new!

"Bella, your recovery is really remarkable. It doesn't look like you're even going to need this leg brace any longer. My happiness was cut short when the little pixie burst through the door.

"Yay! Your leg is healed! Now we can all go to Prom together!"

"Ugg. Alice, I'm not so sure about that. I have had broken bones before. I usually need therapy and all that. I don't think I could handle an evening dancing."

"Bella-Bella-Bella! You are always underestimating me! If I didn't love you so much, I might have to eat you," she said as I instantly heard a low rumble erupt from Edward.

"Oh hush up you! Lighten up, already! As I was saying, Bella. I have had minor visions regarding your miraculous recovery, but they changed a lot, so I kept them to myself. I also know that you do not need the therapy because your healing time was less than average. So, we are not only going to the Prom, we are going to be the two hottest bitches in the joint!"

At this time she was actually jumping up and down giggling like KFed at an all you can eat buffet.

"Carlisle, what does this mean? Not that I am not ecstatic at Bella getting out of the brace, but is this normal?" Edward looked to Carlisle and tilted his head slightly. I could tell he was trying to pick his mind while he waited for a response.

"Hey, no silent talking about the human when she's in the same room. It's rude." Carlisle looked at me and chuckled.

"You're right, Bella. My apologies. I was simply asking Edward if he could think of anything that might have assisted in your recovery?" Edward's head was hung in shame and he looked at me through his eyelashes. I tilted my head slightly and he shook his head no.

"I thought we put a moratorium on 'silent talking', Bella," Carlisle chastised, looking back and forth between Edward and I. Edward sighed in defeat.

"Carlisle, maybe you should sit down for this," I stated, forgetting for a moment that vampires are no less comfortable standing then they are sitting. Or maybe I just wanted the physical barrier of the desk between him and Edward and I before we told him.

"There has been one change in my…activities…as of late that MAY have affected my recovery," I hedged. Carlisle patiently waited for me to continue. Not sure how to tell him, I chose instead to show him my fingertips, with the fresh silver scarline in the outline of Edward's teeth.

"What…you…Edward? Have you been…_drinking_ from Bella?" His calm, doctor facade slipped in a little and his voice raised slightly from the shock.

"Only a little, Carlisle. He hasn't hurt me, don't worry. He actually has amazing control," I looked at Edward with pride. "But we found that after the ballet studio, Edward was going through, I don't know, withdrawal I guess, from my blood. So anytime I fell down the stairs or scraped my knee or what have you, Edward would lick my wound. My cut would heal, Edward would feel better, no harm done."

"Alright, but what about the bite mark on your fingers?"

"Well, I haven't gotten hurt much lately, and Edward…needed some. It was just a little nibble!" Carlisle raised his eyebrows at me.

"Edward, can you describe for me what effects Bella's blood has on you? It seems as though your need for her blood is not related to thirst, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct. It's not thirst. When I have a taste of her blood, I feel…warm, relaxed, less stressed. My inhibitions are lowered somewhat. It reminds me of how my father would act after a nice brandy when I was human." I blushed at that. Hey, it's better than being compared to a bottle of Bud.

"And how do you feel when you've gone without her blood for a period of time?"

"Anxious…shaky…irritable."

"More so than usual?" Alice quipped. Edward growled at her, and Carlisle chuckled.

"Well, I want to keep an eye on this, obviously. I want you to keep a journal of how much and how often you're drinking, as well as how long the effects last and how you feel in between doses. Bella, I want to keep an eye on you as well. It is possible that repeated exposure to miniscule amounts of venom is having a lasting effect on you."

"You mean we could be slowly changing her?!" Edward asked in a panic.

"I wouldn't go that far just yet. I just want to keep an eye on her. It's possible that she'll just be a slightly more durable human, which considering it's Bella we're talking about, is not necessarily a bad thing."

"You are not going to scream at me or try to decapitate me? I have been craving Bella like some sort of crack fiend. Taking hits, if you will. I was very concerned about how you would react to this. I am ashamed and slightly embarrassed by my actions, Carlisle." Edward's eyes were looking at the floor and he was seeming very human by picking at his finger nails.

It was actually adorable, but I would never tell him that.

It was easy to see how Carlisle gained his role in this family, "Edward, I trust you and admire your honesty. I _do_ wish you would have come to me sooner to discuss this, but I can see how you may have had some hesitation. You love Bella. We all know that you love her more than anything in this whole universe, yourself included. You would never hurt her to benefit yourself. If you were in serious danger of hurting her, you would never allow yourself to take the risk. We will just watch things and see how it goes. For now, you guys seem fine."

Edward looked perplexed momentarily, deep in thought. What I wouldn't give sometimes to have his mind reading abilities. I would love to know what he thought.

"Thank you Carlisle. You are an amazing father," Edward said while reaching out to embrace Carlisle in a guy hug.

"Bella, you come to me if you have any questions or concerns at all. At some point I would like to do a CBC on you. Just to do a full physical. I am in no rush at the moment. Just whenever you have time."

I nodded and thanked him before he left the room to go spend some time with Esme. Knowing me, I knew that my schedule was going to be really full concerning making time for the CBC. He should have figured me out by now. I may love a hand full of vampires, but I cannot stand blood. Especially my own! _Oh my, I think I am getting nauseous just thinking about it._

Alice's squeaky voice snapped me out of it. "Well guys, I am sorry to run out on you but I have loads of stuff to prepare for. Don't worry about a thing, Bella. As far as the Prom goes, all you have to do is show up! I am going to take care of everything. I have several designers in mind but I need to research their new lines." I swear that last bit she said more to herself than to me as she was already halfway down the hall heading towards her room.

I turned to look at Edward, who had remained uncharacteristically quiet in the past few moments. "Sooo, whatcha wanna do now?" Edward raised his eyebrow suggestively and flashed me that killer crooked smile.

I nodded my head at him and the next thing I knew we were back in his room, landing on his bed with a loud thud. Edward pulled my sweatshirt over my head and laid me back down, lavishing kisses all over my neck and chest. I really enjoyed the fact that it was Edward being so forward with me. Maybe he realized that if he could do it as Eddie, he could do it as my Edward, too. Edward bit through the small stretch of fabric between the two cups of my bra and the ruined garment fell loosely to the sides. Edward was definitely gentler than Eddie, more hesitant as he took my breast into his palm and kneaded it, but I was alright with that. It was definite progress!

Edward leaned down and kissed me, long and deep until I was breathless. Slowly, he drew hearts over my stomach as his finger traced its way down my abdomen and under the yoga pants I had worn. I gasped in surprise when Edward slid his hand under my panties and cupped my sex. It felt even better than Eddie! Edward propped himself up on his elbow and stared into my eyes as he slid a single finger inside of me. The love I saw from him, the sheer joy he seemed to take in pleasuring me sent me soaring. Edward smiled softly as he worked my tender bundle of nerves with his thumb while he lazily explored my core with his fingers. This wasn't frantic fooling around. Edward was making love to me with his fingers. When the spring inside me grew so tight I could no longer hold it in, my back arched and my eyes clamped shut as I moaned his name under my breath. Edward leaned down and I felt his cool breath tease my ear.

"Come for me, my love." That was all it took for the spring to let loose. My hips thrust forcefully into his hand and he stayed absolutely still, feeling my muscles quiver and clamp around his fingers for the longest time before I floated back down to reality. When I opened my eyes, Edward was still looking down at me with the same love-filled expression.

"Thank you, Bella, for sharing so much of yourself with me, in every way. You are an amazing woman to share with me your life, your love, even your blood. I've never known anyone more wonderful or selfless than you, and I am so thankful I get to call you mine." Edward kissed the tip of my nose and then kissed my lips chastely as he removed his hand and grabbed me by the hip to pull my back flush against his chest. "Sleep now, my Bella. You need your strength. Tomorrow Alice is going to kidnap you to go dress shopping."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I will let you in on a little secret…..It was sort of difficult to get back into the groove after my vacation. Guess what would help me? Oh yeah---Reviews!!!! SHOCK AND AWE! Seriously though, let me know what you are thinking so far. Any ideas for our awesome duo? I would love to hear them. See ya next chappie!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Well….SM owns Edward and all Twilight references. I'm pretty sure you were already aware of that fact! **_

_**I thought that some of you would enjoy what Edward was going through while dealing with Carlisle and that whole issue. So here you go!**_

_***Love you Lillie, but you already know that! You are an amazing beta and friend. Thanks for both!**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Ten

EPOV

I was sitting in Carlisle's study trying to decipher everything he had just said.

Was it possible that by my greediness, I was slowly changing Bella? How could I do that? I really was a monster. I have always said I was a selfish creature, and now I was even surprising myself.

Carlisle had been trying to reassure me by saying that I would never risk Bella for my own needs. Was he right? Lord, I hoped so. But just to be certain of her safety, I decided that I must stop this before it went any further. I needed to dig deep and find the required restraint.

I was instantly snapped out of my self-loathing by the sound of an angel, "Sooo, whatcha wanna do now?"

Well, there was not a better time than that moment to make some headway. I knew that Bella had been trying for us to test out our newfound intimacy without the need for her blood to be involved. I had been extremely nervous to do so, but if I could do it in my heightened state, why not without it? I knew how far we could go. Hell, we already had, even if it was a little hazy to me.

So I raised my eyebrows to show her my intentions. I knew she instantly agreed, so I scooped her into my arms and raced at vampire speed to drop us both onto my bed.

I ripped her sweatshirt off of her body.

_God, whoever said sweats were not sexy as hell had obviously never seen Isabella Swan wearing some. _

I moved towards her bra and was going to gently remove it. For as talented as I was with my hands, I could never have imagined how difficult those contraptions were. Screw it. I bit it with my teeth and tore it from her body, releasing her supple mounds. I would have to replace this one. Judging by the look upon her face, I would have said she did not mind one bit. She would just have to buy a new one while shopping with Alice.

We began kissing as only I could have dreamed possible a short while before.

For as angry with myself as I had become over my risking Bella to suit myself, I am insanely grateful that we discovered this little feast. I felt as though I could devour her mouth.

My hand developed a mind of its own as it began trailing towards her lower region.

I paused momentarily, too quickly for any human to ever notice and began to doubt this. What was I doing? This is too much.

And then I realized in that moment that I had best find out _if_ I could continue in my current state before she opens a vein for me and screws my plans all to hell.

_Just do it, Cullen! _

So I placed my brain on hiatus and allowed my hand to travel to my own personal promised land. I laid my palm across her heated core. So warm and sooo inviting. The look of anticipation that went across Bella's face helped to give me the needed boost of confidence in myself that I so desperately needed.

_I can do this. For Bella, for myself, I will do this._

I allowed my fingers to begin to explore her soft bud. Realizing that I must be doing this right, I slowly slid one digit into her soft center. Her moist heat enveloped my finger and slightly constricted due to the invasion. I began to slowly work her body into a frenzy, I felt her begin to clamp down onto my fingers working her mercilessly. She moaned my name and pushed her peaks towards my face.

I leaned down and whispered quietly, "Come for me, my love," and she obliged and exploded onto my fingers. I could honestly say that I would have never dreamed that I would utter those words to Bella, but I could not help myself. When she moaned my name I lost my mind.

I waited to remove my hand from her until her quivering ceased. Quickly, before she opened her eyes, I swiftly placed my fingers in my mouth and swallowed every drop she gave me. I was shocked by my behavior but it seemed natural, I did it before I ever even thought about it. She truly was the most satiating thing I had ever tasted in my entire existence. I briefly wondered, once again, what it would be like to taste it directly from the source. No, that would be too much of a risk. This would have to be enough.

I removed my fingers from my mouth before she opened her eyes. I would not want to disgust her with my animalistic behavior. Besides, her taste would linger on my tongue for hours now.

She was flushed from her orgasm, a very slight sweat beading across her chest. Her lips were swollen from our passionate kissing. Her hair was in disarray. She was never more beautiful.

I had to proclaim my love for her and for her trust in me so I spoke from my heart, "Thank you, Bella, for sharing so much of yourself with me, in every way. You are an amazing woman to share with me your life, your love, even your blood. I've never known anyone more wonderful or selfless than you, and I am so thankful I get to call you mine."

I kissed the tip of her flushed nose and then her swollen lips while pulling her towards my chest. "Sleep now, my Bella. You need your strength. Tomorrow Alice is going to kidnap you to go dress shopping."

I laid with her for a while to be certain she was comfortable and replayed the day's events over in my mind. What Bella and I had just done took a great amount of willpower from myself and even more trust from Bella. She was amazing and constantly surprising me. Watching her fall over the edge of ecstasy was beyond my vocabulary to describe. Recapping it in my vivid mind was causing an even greater strain on my member.

Bella quickly fell into a peaceful slumber and I leaned over her to kiss her head once more before excusing myself to the restroom to shower and tend to needs that I had not tended to as many times in the whole bane of my life as I had in the past few weeks.

Finished with my shower and …uh….other things, I stepped out to towel off and get dressed into my evening clothes. I was just tying the drawstring to my lounge pants when I distinctly heard a pixie calling my name and beckoning me to her room.

I walked back to my bed to check on Bella once more before going to see what Alice needed. She was sleeping peacefully and as I was exiting the room I heard her mumble, "uugg, Edward….right there…"

Yeah, I needed to step out before I had to take another shower. For an amateur, I must have not been too shabby. Of course, she is also an amateur, so I guess she would not know the difference. No, I would not over think that. It was wonderful.

I stepped into Alice's room, "Hey, where did Jasper go?"

"Oh, he ran out to hunt for a bit. He won't be back for a couple of hours. I am just passing time flipping though some magazines," she patted the seat next to her.

"Come on, sit with me for a bit. I take it Bella is asleep now?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep a little while ago," I said as I walked towards her and took the seat next to her.

She sat the magazine down and turned to fully look at me.

"Edward, how are you doing? Are you okay? I was a little worried about you after your talk with Carlisle." Her concern for me was evident on her face.

"I am trying to digest it all, honestly, Alice. You know that I have been going crazy with guilt over what I was doing _before_ this conversation with Carlisle. Now, I hear that what I am doing to her is causing her some harm? How can I live with that knowledge?"

"Edward, you have no option **but **to live with the choices you have made. That is a part of life. We all have decisions to make, paths to take and they are not always cut and dry, right or wrong. You started this out by taking her blood to save her life. To stop her from the transformation. While I may not agree with you that Bella must remain human, I **do** believe you made the correct choice by stopping her transformation from happening due to an attack by that psycho, James. No one could have known that your doing that would cause an addiction to form."

She looked down and fiddled with a magazine page. _If anyone could have, it would have been me. I should have known. I'm sorry. _

Her thoughts were so soft in her mind. I reached for both of her hands and placed them between my own, "Alice. I love you. You are not to blame. Please, don't think that. This has never happened to any of our kind before as far as our knowledge. It is just a fluke. An unfortunate one that I am going to do my damndest to correct."

"How so?"

"I don't know, Alice. But I am going to dig to the depths of hell if necessary to find the strength to resist this evil temptation. We don't know what I am doing to her."

Then a thought occurred to me. "Hey! You have been keeping a vision to yourself you said in the study. What exactly have you seen? Am I going to turn her into a vampire because I keep biting her?"

Her eyes got large and she looked me straight in the face, "Edward, I swear to you…..I have not had one vision of Bella needing to drink blood since this whole thing began." Well that was an enormous relief.

Suddenly, a huge grin flashed across her face. "Speaking of biting, what was up with the finger thing? Huh? That was totally hot!" Her eyebrows were wiggling up and down.

"Oh shut up Alice! I swear, can we not have a conversation that does not revert back to my sex life?"

"Wait! Did I miss something?" Her forehead crinkling in concentration. "Since when did you get a **sex life**? I want details….."

"Alice! I will do no such thing! That is private. Well, as private as it can get living with a future seeing sister!"

She buckled over, once again laughing at my expense, "I knew it. Hey, FYI Buddy, in order for it to become a sex life, your wiener schnitzel needs to rear its ugly head now and then."

_The nerve of her! _

"Okay, conversation OVER! Good night, twisted sister."

I got up, spun on my heels and walked out heading back to my room. I could still hear her laughter as I was laying back down beside Bella, where I was going to remain for the rest of the evening.

^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

BPOV

I woke up cocooned in layers of sheets and blankets. I was feeling slightly restricted until I felt the faintest movement behind me as Edward began to place butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Good morning, beautiful."

I began to roll over and try to embrace him when I realized that I was still in the same amount of clothes I ended the evening in. None. Ahhh….hence the wall of blankets between us. Well, it speaks volumes that he did not try to dress me in my sleep. I was amazed that he was still lying there.

I decided to play it cool and just not mention my nakedness. I opted to say instead "Well, hello there gorgeous. I am curious, do you have any other hidden talents just dying to come to surface?"

I was unsure as to how he would react. I thought he was going to freak but he surprised me by responding, "Well Love, you will just have to wait and see."

I grinned ear to ear and he gave me my favorite crooked smile as he began to lean down, crashing his lips to mine. I was trying to keep our kiss as chaste as possible because even though vampires do not get morning breath, I knew I sure did. That was one thing I did not want Edward to learn firsthand. My hands involuntarily wrapped behind his neck and gripped his amazing hair pulling him closer to me. I was so close to losing my resolve when I heard a low growl come from his chest.

_Okay, so I hadn't brushed yet but I was keeping my lips sealed. How bad could it be?_

I was just pulling back to ask him when the door burst open and there was a beautiful, insane vampire leaping onto the bed.

"Hey Bella! Hurry up. You need to get going. We have to leave in thirty minutes because I have plans for us."

She held a bag out to me, "Here. I got you an outfit for today. I am gonna talk to Rosalie and make sure she does not want to come with us. I will meet you downstairs in thirty, okay?"

I smiled at her and nodded my head in agreement. Edward had kept his head buried in my neck the entire time giving me soft kisses.

She was just walking out the door to leave when she spun around, her hand on the knob, "Oh….and Bella….don't worry. I put a new bra in there too. I figured you needed one."

And with that she hurried and closed the door right before a pillow crashed into it that Edward whipped at her head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN- So okay……I normally hate the AN's that beg and plead for reviews. So, I am not going to do that. I will, however, let you know that it does help to know if people are enjoying your story and where they would like to see it go. I am not saying I would go any certain way, but it is fun to hear people's ideas. So, click below and let me know! Thanks everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Well, lovely readers. What can I say? Lillie and I are both drinking martini's and this is what squeezed out. This chapter has a strong lemon aroma to it. It is dipped in the lovely acidic goodness. Can you smell it? Yep, it's there. If you prefer lime's, then feel free to skip this chapter. I will fill you in later. Just PM me or something! **_

_***Lillie…Lillie…Lillie… I was pondering (hehe) what to say about you but I decided on LOVE YA Bitch! You are too fun and a great beta.**_

_****Just to clarify one more time….SM owns Edward and all his greatness. I just like him a whole lot!**_

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^************************

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Edward was correct in saying that I was being kidnapped by Alice. Thirty-one minutes later, I was making my way downstairs just in time to see Alice on her way back up to get me. Obviously she did not trust me to not just go back to bed. She drove us to browse the shops in Seattle, saying that it was as good as we could get in a day trip.

She gave 'shop till you drop' a whole new meaning. After reminding her that I needed to eat food and occasionally rest in order to survive, she paused long enough for me to devour a sandwich and a Red Bull. I felt that I needed the extra energy boost. I wished Rosalie would have been able to come. At least she could have helped rein her in a tad.

She decided after seven hours that none of these dresses would do and she would need to research further before deciding on our wardrobe for Prom. So we left to head home with numerous bags from a handful of stores I had never heard of.

The next day I was in my room going through my new clothes just trying some stuff on. Charlie had already left for the day and Edward was going to pick me up at some point. We were going to Port Angeles for a date night. He said there was some new movie he was interested in seeing and he would take me to La Bella Italia. I really was craving their Mushroom Ravioli.

I was going through the numerous bags trying to settle on what to wear. I was excited to go on our date. It has been a while since we had done this so I was trying to take some extra time getting ready to make it special.

I set the iPod to dance music to get me going and started laying clothes out on my bed to help me decide.

I was walking around my room in my new La Perla undergarments. I decided on a beautiful black tulle bra with a chain design and matching boy shorts from their new Venus collection. I was the one to insist on the boy shorts, she tried to force the g-string on me. They were ridiculously overpriced and I insanely protested but now that I was wearing them, somehow they did make you feel empowered and sexy. Maybe Alice was right.

Just then I heard _'It's Britney, Bitch!' I love to dance to some crazy ass Britney! _I started moving as only you can to that song, which I would never do in front of another living soul.

I must have been really into it because I was completely caught off guard when I felt two cool hands grip my hips over my lacy boy shorts and began to gyrate with me.

_Gimme, gimme more---Gimme more…._

I spun around with what I am sure was a very unattractive face and screamed, "Oh shit, Edward. You scared the living daylights out of me! What are you doing here?"

"We have a date, remember?" His dark eyes slowly scanned my body, his head tilted slightly to the side while licking his bottom lip, "I take it this is your replacement? I should tear your clothes from your body more often if this is what you get in return."

My outrageously overpriced but crazy hot panties must have gave me the added confidence boost because I wrapped my arms around his neck while continuing to move my hips to the music, leaned forward and whispered, "You can do _anything_ to my clothes or my body if it leads to a repeat of last night."

I took his earlobe in my mouth and gently sucked and nipped at it while a low rumble came from his chest and he simultaneously picked me up and dropped us both onto my bed. His arms pushing all of my new garments onto the floor as he began to ravish my body with wet glorious kisses.

He kissed along my jaw line and continued down my neck eventually landing on his new favorite place. He leaned up onto his elbows and looked adoringly at me.

"You are so magnificent, Bella. You take my breath away." He cupped both of my breasts, one in each hand, pushed them together and leaned forward, adoringly kissing in between the mounds.

Edward dropped his kisses lower and lower until his nose brushed against my damp center. His fingers began lightly tracing circles over my folds while placing open mouthed kisses on the inside of my thigh. Out of reflex, my hips jerked up, pushing the skin of my thigh against Edward's teeth. I gasped when I felt the incision that they made. Edward pulled back a second too late and I felt a gush of warm blood running down my leg.

"Bella, I…" Edward was stammering, staring at my cut leg like a lion stares down a injured gazelle.

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine. Go ahead, Edward, take care of it. Enjoy."

"But Bella, that's an artery…"

"I trust you, Edward. Just do it! It's going to stain my sheets and I really don't feel like cleaning that up." I could smell the blood now and it was starting to make me nauseous. There was a lot more blood then the simple knicks and scrapes that we had been feeding Edward from.

Edward nodded and licked his lips before ducking his head back between my legs. I felt him lick the flowing rivets of blood up the curve of my leg from the underside of my thigh to the site of the gash. I heard him growl at himself as he licked around the wound, and imagined he was probably fighting against himself so he didn't latch on and start sucking me dry. After a few long moments, Edward licked the wound itself and sealed the cut. He licked his lips again and wiped his face with the back of his hand before gazing up at me with lust filled eyes. Eddie's eyes. He growled again, only this time it was much less scary. This growl was downright sexy. Eddie removed my panties so quickly I didn't even feel it happen.

"The only way to end a gourmet meal like the one I just had is with a sweet dessert," Eddie said in his low, seductive voice before thrusting his tongue between my folds. He was devouring me, and I was writhing beneath him. Eddie sucked my clit into his mouth and teased the sensitive bundle of nerves while thrusting two cool fingers into my overheated core. Eddie curled his fingers and thrust hard and fast. It wasn't long before fell over the edge and I whimpered from the force of it. Eddie smiled in smug satisfaction and snaked his way back up to me.

"Was that good for you?" he teased.

"Most definitely." I said as I began kissing him and began to unbutton his shirt, allowing my hands to glide lower down his body, placing the faintest kisses across his wonderful abs, whispering past his happy trail towards the button on his jeans.

"Mmmm, Baby, what are you doing to me?" He asked as his head rolled back and he closed his eyes taking his bottom lip in between his teeth.

"Just returning the favor…" I mumbled between caresses and adoration of his body.

"Uuggg, Bella, I, "but before he could say too much my hand glided over his firm member and began to gently stoke him though his jeans, abruptly stopping any argument he may have had in mind. He just began to hiss and moan as my ministration quickened.

Seeing that his protesting fully ceased I took the opportunity to unbutton and slowly unzip his jeans. He lifted his hips for me and began to help me to lower his jeans and his boxers.

Now that he was suddenly allowing me to do it, I was scared. How do you do it? What if I'm not any good at it?

As if Eddie knew what I was thinking, he started stroking himself. "Don't worry, baby doll. I'll help you get started." Eddie raised his eyebrows twice in rapid succession and I started laughing.

I crawled between his legs and took him in my hand. It was so smooth, and so…big. I placed a kiss on the tip before licking him tentatively. Eddie hissed in pleasure. "That's it, baby."

I took the tip into my mouth and swirled my tongue around him. Eddie grabbed a handful of hair and gently guided me down his shaft. I gagged and pulled back a little before he guided me back down again. After a few times, Eddie stilled my head with his hands and just began thrusting into my mouth. He seemed to know exactly how deep to go without hurting me or making me gag. I grabbed him at the base of his cock and began stroking the part that was outside my mouth in time with his thrusts. "Damn, baby girl…so fucking good."

His hips started moving faster and I felt him pulsing against my tongue. He started grunting and instinctively I pulled back away from him just in time to watch as he came, shooting liquid over his six pack abs.

"Come up here, baby," Eddie purred at me and I gladly complied, handing him a tissue from my nightstand so he could clean himself off. His golden eyes had brilliant red flecks in them, like shards of rubies in topaz. He pulled me to him with his free hand while he cleaned up with the other, then threw the blankets over us. He was staring off into space, absentmindedly toying with one of my nipples with a goofy grin on his face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Love…life…the meaning of the universe," he said in a far away voice. It reminded me of those MTV specials about Woodstock, with hippies sitting around in a pot induced fog contemplating how to make love, not war. I chuckled at him and settled into his chest to go to sleep.

I hadn't been asleep for more than a few minutes when I fell onto my stomach, my marble body pillow having quickly removed itself. Then I felt a light slap on my bare bottom and I yelped in surprise.

"If I can't sleep, neither can you! Come on, baby girl, let's have some fun!"

I just looked at him, awestruck. He was on his knees bouncing up and down on the mattress like a giddy school girl. I knew he would ponder on this later and feel at the very least embarrassed, but I could not help myself. I had to have a little fun with him.

I began to glide my hand lightly over my peaks, batting what I thought was bedroom eyes at him.

"Edddwwaarrdd… whatever would you have in mind?" I was certain after what just happened he would be willing for some more.

He looked at me incredulously, "Woman, please! Are you kidding me? You _still_ didn't get enough of me yet? I can't believe you are willing for some more action. I am in utter shock that I didn't shoot your eye out with that! Do you have any idea how long that shit was building up?" His hands went as far apart and they could go, "Me love you _long_ time."

"What? Did you just compare our love to bad nineties rap music?" He is something else.

"No. _Full Metal Jacket _and over a centuries worth of sexual frustration. Thank you very much."

This shit head actually looked full of himself. "Well, excuse me, all wise one. Glad to know that one favor can obliterate a centuries worth of denial. What, please tell, did you have in mind then?"

He just giggled. That's it. Just giggled.

"Well? If I can't sleep, and you don't want any lovin', then what did you want?"

"Well," he leaned in real close to whisper like it was the secret of a lifetime, "we just need to make a quick stop at the local mart and then we are headed to Newton's house."

"Why, Edward, would we go there? You don't even like him."

"Precisely! I am just dying to try something out. We are going to TP his house…..together!" He gave the smile to stop your heart, reaching well into his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "WHY?" He was already dressed and reaching out grab a discarded outfit from the floor to hand me.

"Why not? He bothers me. Good enough reason, if you ask me, and I'm pretty sure you just did, soooo get 'cha damn clothes on and get moving! We got shopping to do."

"Okay, _Alice_!" Eddie is back and in full force tonight. Looks like we were headed to Mike's house_. I sure hope Eddie can run as fast as Edward because we had better not get caught!_

So much for date night.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_OMG…. Well? Please review and let me know! Before anyone PM's me and says that she would totally be vamped out now, please keep in mind that he has awesome healing powers (artery) and better sucking power (venom). Thanks everyone…I LOVE ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**All Twilight characters and references belong to SM. **_

_***Thank you Lillie Cullen. Without you, who knows what this would be like. Probably non-existent. Lol. Love ya girl! Your Beta'ing skills amaze me, my friend.**_

CHAPTER TWELVE

EPOV

Twenty four. That was how many rolls of Charmin I used. Twenty four. If you believe Procter & Gamble, it was more like forty eight. To be completely honest, I probably did twenty three out of the twenty four by myself. She laughed at my behavior and when I forced one roll into her hands, she took it but was not eager to take the initiative.

For three and a half minutes I had more fun than I would have ever felt possible. I was laughing and running laps around his yard, too fast for the human eye to see. The only evidence was the long white trails that followed.

I was surprised, Bella had actually done her share as well, properly TP'ing his Dogwood in the front yard. She grasped the roll in her hands and smirked at me, lightly tossing the roll up and down. I must have been temporarily distracted because it seemed she was just standing there with the roll one minute, giving me the evil eye, and the next minute the tree was covered in white, fluffy clouds.

Normally a vampire's memory of events is crystal clear. It could be compared to having an internal camcorder running 24/7, documenting every minute detail of every second of every day. I must need to change my batteries or something because were moments that seem to run together lately. As Alice would say, maybe I needed to just 'lay off the sauce.'

Under normal circumstances I would never partake in the juvenile act of wasting finite resources such as Charmin, let alone initiate the deed, but I must say I am glad that I did. Bella and I laughed for hours over that. Newton totally deserved it too. I could only take so many sexual fantasies involving the love of my life and his disgusting self. I would not share them with Bella, but **I** knew. Pervert.

I felt dreadful about Bella's leg. That could have gone terribly wrong. I could have drained her life if I did not stop. On the other hand, she would have bled out if I had not sealed the wound. _Stupid vampire teeth. _I was so determined to stop our little bloody trysts. I was doing so well, too. I had been pushing boundaries and trying things I never dreamed possible before. I did not want that addiction. I wanted to need her love to sustain, not her blood.

The pleasure. Oh…the pleasure. It was immeasurable compared to anything else in existence. Not only were the naughty deeds we were performing amazing and fulfilling, the blood, the feeling was bliss. I had been mixing the two together and had my own Edward Cocktail. Euphoric.

_Geeze, Edward! For wanting to stop you sure have been using lots and lots of happy words lately._

No! I must stop! I wondered who I could talk to this about. Alice seemed to be all about it. She was still mentally sharpening up on her foreign language skills. She must have thought I was an idiot, but I was not pressing her. We have been close for so long, I knew that I could only get so much from her. She would have saw me coming and put up a mental road block.

So not Alice. Carlisle then? I was not sure about him either. While he verbally did not berate me for my lack of will power, mentally he was disappointed in me. I could have sworn that they all forgot my capabilities sometimes. I knew he could not help his thoughts. He loved Bella as a daughter already. His concern was that if I could not stop, I could kill her and he would lose two children_. _For he knew me well enough to know if I lost Bella, I would surely follow.

Still, the more I sobered up, the more I realized that I really needed to talk to someone, and between the two, I decided that Carlisle was the most likely to give me honest advice. The fact that I'm starting to have memory loss was really bothering me. How was it possible that I have no recollection of Bella actually TP'ing the tree? It was like part of the tape was missing. Maybe I'm having blackouts now. Great.

I waited until Bella went to sleep and then I went to seek out Carlisle. He was surprisingly supportive, well, except for the part about our little prank.

"Edward," he said. "It is possible, theoretically, that you are having blackouts, although it seems unlikely. Another possibility that we may have to consider is that you didn't miss anything at all. That the reason you didn't see Bella in action was because she moved too fast."

That possibility was more disturbing than the blackouts. Was it possible that Bella had done it...at vampire speed? Carlisle saw the look of horror on my face and rushed to calm me down.

"Now, Edward, let's not jump to conclusions. I'm only looking at all possible hypotheses right now. I need Bella to come see me tomorrow. I need to draw some blood and run some tests. We can't postpone this any longer. We need to have a firm grip of the situation so that we can react appropriately."

The next day I practically had to drag Bella kicking and screaming to Carlisle's study so he could get the samples he needed. She even offered up her jugular to me in an attempt to distract me. Silly Bella. Finally, after much begging, she was sitting in one of the leather highback chairs in Carlisle's study, shaking like a leaf.

"Bella, really, you're being irrational," Carlisle said in his soothing, bedside manner voice he had perfected over the years. "You have endured vampire bites, broken bones, multiple concussions, all of which are much more painful and longer lasting than a tiny needle. I'll even use a butterfly needle, the kind we use on children. Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes," Bella stammered.

"Alright then, let's get this over with. Quick and painless, okay?" Carlisle wrapped the elastic strap around her upper arm, tapped his fingers against the crook of her elbow. _Odd_, he thought.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just not seeing her vein pop up the way it should. Nothing to worry about, it's prominent enough as it is." Carlisle took the needle by the i wings of the butterfly and attempted to break the skin. It didn't work. He repositioned and tried again, a little harder. The needle bent into an L shape. Bella gasped in shock and looked at it wide eyed. Carlisle then tried a larger gauge needle. Same result.

"Well, I guess you don't have to worry about needles after all, Bella," Carlisle joked, but his thoughts were far from funny. _Is this permanent or is it temporary? Will the effects wear off if she doesn't receive any more venom? Seems unlikely. On the other hand, will the transformation continue at a snail's pace until she is a full fledged vampire? If so, if and when will the burning begin? God, I hope she doesn't have to endure that for an extended period of time. What about the bloodlust? If she is slowly changing, then her urges could set in at any time. I need to do more research, and fast. Edward, until we figure this out, I think you need to keep Bella by your side at all times, just to be safe._

I nodded my head and took Bella by the hand to lead her into my bedroom. She seemed thrilled at the new development. I, decidedly, was not.

BPOV

Wow! I could not believe that just happened. I was so petrified of getting my blood work done that I was quivering like Edward needing a fix. And then once I decided that I was being completely silly and finally agreed, I could not even feel the needle. It bent and I just thought it was a faulty one, or something. After Carlisle tried the larger, and way more scary one, I was shocked!

What was going on?

"Well, I guess you don't have to worry about needles after all, Bella," Carlisle said to me. I just nodded my head trying to absorb all of this. I could tell that he was saying _way_ more to Edward because Edward got serious eyes and was nodding thinking that I would not notice. I was much more aware of things than he believed.

How was this happening to me? Well, I knew the how, I guess. The more accurate question was _what was happening to me? Was I becoming a vampire? I still craved pizza and pasta, not blood. Hell, I did not even eat much red meat, let alone desire the blood. _

I knew something was happening though. I had been noticing small things. I _was_ more aware of the times Edward, or another Cullen, tried to do something without my knowledge. I **was **picking up on more quick conversations, usually Emmett busting Edward's balls or something like that. The under the breath comments I had not thought much about. I had just assumed that they were trying to keep less from me. Then last night at Mike's house when I gave in to Edwards quirky idea of a good time, something happened with me. It was like as soon as I decided to do it, it was done.

Walking towards Edward's bedroom, I could tell that he was internally reprimanding himself for whatever this was that was happening to me. I knew that I should have been more concerned but I was just excited. I was thinking off all the possibilities that could occur.

Edward was adamant that I would forever remain human. I knew his only concern was my well being, but he never seemed to think through the ramifications of that decision. Yes, we could be together throughout my human life. That was the plan, anyhow. I was not so sure how realistic that would be in twenty years, let alone fifty. _If_ he would still be attracted to a senior, what would we have told people? That I was his grandma? _I think not!_ I could not even fathom him wanting to push boundaries with Granny Gable. His muff diving days would surely be over by then…_ewww. I was grossing myself out._

No, whatever was happening **had** to be a good thing. I was obviously developing more durable skin. After last night, I was either losing track of time or I was moving faster. Was I hearing better? I could only hope that my aging would be affected as well. The thought of craving blood and wanting to drain my family and friends was disturbing, but I would even deal with that to have Edward and I become equals.

I sat on Edward's bed and looked up at him. He was so deep in thought, his brow was furrowed and he was biting his lip.

"What are you thinking, Edward? I am okay. Better than okay, actually. See, no needle marks," I tried to make light of it.

I stood, pulling both of his hands in mine and drew them to my lips. I placed the faintest kisses across his white knuckles trying to convey my love for him still. I wrapped my arms around his waist and attempted to draw him into a warm embrace.

"That is not even remotely funny, Isabella. Do you have any idea what this could mean? I could have been slowly stealing your humanity, your very soul, with each and every one of my demented, selfish actions." If he could cry, I guarantee he would have been. He looked to be in physical pain.

He placed both hands onto my shoulders and pushed me back from him until I was seated back upon the bed. He threw his hands into his pants pockets and began pacing a hole into the floor, looking like he was considering running out the door.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN,' I shouted and jumped from the bed to stand before him. "Don't you DARE try to push me away. I realize our relationship is unconventional, and we have our share of hurdles to cross, but I love you and I am not going to allow you to beat yourself up over this and wallow in self pity. Guess what Edward? Shit happens! But this is our shit! We deal with whatever is handed to us and we move past it, together! I don't know what is going on with me. I, obviously, am not as concerned about it as you are, but it will be okay. WE will be okay. Everything we have gone though together to get to here has only made us stronger. Made me love you more," I grabbed his hands once more and drew him to sit in the bed beside me.

"Think about it, Edward. You had to overcome my scent to even be in the same room as me. You did it, and we are here. When I found out about your being a vampire, you were certain I would run screaming. I did not, I am here. James tracked me and I ran to him in an attempt to save you, and to save my mother. He almost killed me, Edward. But he did not, I am here. You saved me. Look what that has done to you. You developed such a strange habit, no other vampire has ever heard of before. That could have separated us, but it did not. Together, we are here."

I didn't mean to cry, but the silent tears streamed down my cheeks. One lone tear fell onto the back of his hand and he looked up at me with devastated eyes.

"Don't you see? Through all of that we have overcome and obliterated any obstacle that stood in our way, only to come out stronger than the one before it. This too, we will surpass together. We will be fine. We will be together. I promise you that Edward. I love you," I practically whispered.

He sobbed, "Bella, how are we to conquer this? What are we going to do?"

I closed the distance and place a loving kiss on his perfect lips, "We are going to see Alice."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Well guys? This story is my baby and like all children, you take and love the good and the bad. This chapter was necessary. Lillie Cullen told me so…..lol.. **_

_**What do you think is happening here? How far do you think it will go? I love reading all of your opinions and reviews. I cherish each and every one of them. SOOOO………click b**_**elow and lemme know. **


	13. Chapter 13 Death to Eddie

_**SM owns all things Twilight.**_

_**Thanks Lillie Cullen. You are fantastic, beautiful and amazing. *cyber hugs* You are a great beta. Once again, without you….well, you know.;)**_

_**___________________________________________________________________**_

BPOV

When we got to Alice's door, Jasper was already waiting for us. "Come on in. Sit down. The resident psychic will be with you in a moment." He reminded me of Whoopi Goldberg's sister/receptionist in Ghost. It was all I could do to keep from giggling.

Alice came out of the closet a few moments later, exasperated. "Sorry, I could have sworn I left my fortune teller hat in there," she teased before sitting down across from us on the bed. "Seriously, though, I know what you're going to ask. The truth is, I'm not sure what is going to happen with Bella if you keep drinking from her. However, it looks as though if you stop her now, she will remain as she is now, a more durable human with some vampiric traits, like speed and hearing. Yes, Bella, I know we can't hide things from you anymore. Awful sneaky, though, not telling us that if you ask me."

"Awful sneaky talking too fast and too quiet for the poor human to hear, don't you think?

Besides, I wasn't positive that was what was going on. I thought maybe you had just decided to treat me like a grown up for a change."

Alice smirked at me and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it looks like she would continue to eat human food, and she would age, but at a much slower rate than the average human. Most of the perks, none of the blood."

"Well, that settles it, then," Edward said resolutely. "No more midnight snacks, that's all."

"It's not that simple, Edward. The downside is that you are addicted to her blood now.

When you stop, you will go through terrible withdrawals, and the bloodlust you have for her will grow much worse than ever before you get over it." Edward looked like he was mentally preparing himself for battle.

"I don't care. Whatever it takes."

"You say that now, Edward, but seeing it in my vision and living through it are two entirely different things."

"I've got an idea! What if Carlisle draws blood from me, a pint at a time as if I were donating it. Then Edward could get his fix whenever he needs it without me getting any more venom in my system."

"That might have worked a couple of weeks ago, Bella, but it's too late for that. You saw the needles.

Your skin is too impenetrable for that, now. And you won't be getting any more scraped knees, either. The only way remaining for Edward to get your blood is by biting you."

"And that's not happening anymore," Edward stated firmly.

"Well, then, I think we need to go talk to Carlisle and see what we need to do to prepare for a rough couple of weeks."

Carlisle insisted that I could stay and help with the withdrawal only if I agreed that as soon as he decided that the bloodlust was getting too dangerous to handle, I would leave and let the rest of the family care for Edward. I wasn't happy about it, but I understood it. Part of me just wanted to let Carlisle bite me, draw as much blood as they could from the wound to save for Edward, and then complete the change.

Alice perked up at the idea when she saw it in her head, but Edward was, excuse the pun, dead set against it.

So there was nothing left to do but wait for the worst.

The first couple of days were not so bad. We stayed around the house just in case Edward

had a sudden case of bloodlust for fear that Alice would not see it in time to prevent it.

Then the shakes started. Like before, they were subtle to begin with. But then they got worse. His whole body seemed to be vibrating from it. Edward curled up into a ball on the couch and started rocking back and forth.

His eyes were pitch black. Emmett and Jasper kept bringing him back thermoses of blood, first deer, then mountain lion and bear. Edward would try to drink, but would end up spitting it back out, claiming it made him feel nauseous. I believed him. If he were human, I would say he looked like he was going to throw up.

Carlisle even brought home a pint of human blood from the blood bank at the hospital, but Edward refused to even try it.

There was nothing I could do but sit by and watch. I rubbed my hand up and down his back, trying to soothe him with my touch, but after a while he didn't even seem to notice.

Then his resolve started to crack. "Please…just a little. I can't take this, my body hurts so much. Please Carlisle!" Edward started begging, but we all felt certain that his guilt if we gave in would be too much for him to handle. Plus, if I were turned as a result I feared that he would resent me for it, think I took advantage of his weakened state.

"Bella…please, baby…I'll give you anything you want, just please make this go away. I can't do it. Please…" his voice broke off into dry sobs as he started shaking so bad the couch was banging against the wall behind it. I looked to Carlisle with desperate eyes, but he just shook his head sadly.

"Edward made this decision when he was of a rational mind. Right now he is not rational. We have to be strong for him and see him through this."

"Come on Bella," Alice said as she stood and extended her hand to me.

"What? Where are we going?"

"You and I both know that it is only going to get worse before it gets any better. You need to leave now. It's time. This is the only way for a positive outcome." Her hands moved to her hips in a momma Alice sort of fashion. "I know you have been debating on trying to help him out, but that would only prolong the inevitable. **If **he could control himself to just have a taste, and honestly that is not a sure bet, he would just have to start this all over again. You can't keep doing this forever. He doesn't want you to live our life and as it is now, you have a lot of perks and none of the downfalls."

"I can't stand seeing him this way. It breaks my heart."

"Mine too, Bella. He will be okay and Charlie is growing concerned over all the time you're spending here. Just go home and I will keep you posted. I promise."

I walked over to Edward. I sat down next to him on the sofa and it literally felt as though it was vibrating. Like one of those cheesy hotel beds you would place a couple of quarters in.

He was curled up into a ball. His legs drawn tightly against his chest, his head buried into his knees.

I shifted and went to move to place my hand on his back in a comforting gesture. He flinched and began trembling even more, never making eye contact with me since he begged me to help him.

"Edward, I am going to go with Alice," I began. "I will be back as soon as it is possible."

Without looking at me he spat, "So that's it? You're just gonna abandon me in my greatest time of need?"

"Edw.."

"NO! Just go then! What good are you doing to me anyhow?"

"I love you. Everything will be okay. I will be back. I'm sorry."

He never looked at me or spoke another word as I got up and left with Alice.

EPOV

_Poor thing…wish he didn't have to go through this…..looks like a crackhead in the projects…..drag that bitch back here and I will bite her for him…..just a little while longer and….don't know how much more of this I can take….got me feeling like a junkie….wish there was some resort in Utah we could send his ass….sick of being in this house….._

Ohhh… Why couldn't they just shut up? Why were they doing this to me? Their thoughts were consuming me. They were just trying to torture me. I felt sick. I was cold and then hot. Shaky and nauseous. These were things not even known to vampires. All that was happening to me was their faults. Where was my Bella at? She would not allow me to feel this way. I would have to find her.

"Don't even think about it Edward," the stupid know it all so-called sister of mine said. Like she could have stopped me. "No, you are right. I, alone, would have difficulty. That is why we are all here. We are not leaving until you are though this."

So I sat and waited for some afterlife to come consume me. I mentally begged and pleaded to God, any god to make this end. I have always believed my soul to be damned so when God wasn't helping, I started wishing the other one would.

Just when I couldn't take another second of this pain and I was contemplating any way to get out of this house I was berated with numerous images of Bella. My Bella. They were coming from everywhere. I couldn't escape them so I was forced to take focus on them.

When I tried to sort it out, I realized that the pixie and her minions were flooding me with every image they ever had of Bella since the day I met her.

I had many of these memories myself but once I really paid attention, I began to realize that there were a lot I had never seen before. Emmett was remembering the look on Bella's face the first time he bear hugged her and how surprised he was at her attempt to be firm in return. Esme having walks with her in the garden and Bella sharing childhood memories with her about Renee taking her to the park. Alice sharing visions as well as memories of her beloved friend. Each of them showing me every miniscule detail of Bella in their minds.

Hours maybe days could have passed as I quietly sat there and watched and learned about the love that each and every one of our family had for Bella and for myself. I had gone from wishing to be wiped of f the face of this earth to seeing my reason for living at all.

As the images began to dwindle I became more aware of my surroundings. I was still on the couch. Laying on my side in fetal position facing the back.

Everyone's thoughts were amazingly mute but I could tell they were all gathered in the room with me.

I began to roll over and face them.

_It's okay, Edward. The worst has passed. You did it._

"I still feel like hell, Alice," I replied.

"I am sure that you do but trust me, you will fell better after you hunt."

"Hell yah! You mean we finally get to go outside? I'm starving. I was about to go all Louis from _Interview _and grab a rodent I heard scurry by earlier," Emmett boasted.

"You are foul. I would not let you anywhere near me if you started dumpster diving, ya know," Rosalie started laughing.

I sat myself up and Carlisle took the seat beside me. "I realize you are probably weak and sore but how are you feeling otherwise?"

"I feel better controlled. The hot and cold flashes are gone. I am really sore, I feel like I was ran over by a Mack truck but otherwise I am better, I guess. How long was I laying here?"

"Ten days," Alice answered.

Oh.

"Yeah, bro. You probably owe Esme a new couch cuz' I think your ass print is permanently embedded in this one," Emmett was laughing at his own joke. "You ready? Lets roll. I wasn't kidding about starving. Now that we know you aren't gonna eat Bella, we can all eat now."

"Bella. How is she? Where is she?"

Alice smiled at me, "She is at home. I called her last night and told her that today was the day and that I would call her when we got back from hunting with you. You really do look like hell. I think you actually look skinnier and kinda skuzzy. After hunting, you totally need to shower. And peel those clothes from you body before they fuse to your flesh."

I stood and stretched out my muscles. I was still sore, but for the first time in a while I felt like me again. I was in control.

"All right, let's roll. I gotta get to Bella."

_**Sorry for the delay. Hope this lived up to your expectations. **_

_**What do you guys think? Was it a good and proper death?**_

_**Click below and lemme know…..**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I am not Stephenie, so nothing beyond my imagination belong to me. Thank you Lillie Cullen. I 3 U!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_**CHAPTER 14**_

Ten days. Ten lonely, miserable, worrisome, depressing days I had sat at my home, gone to school and tried to act as if life was completely normal when it was anything but.

Alice had been calling to give me random updates on how he was doing. She called me last night to tell me that he should be semi-normal by tomorrow. I was hoping I would be able to see him. I was missing him so much and I was worried sick about him. I kept contemplating ignoring orders and just stopping in to check for myself but anytime I so much as went to put shoes on Alice would call me.

Edward was so upset the last time I saw him. I was not upset with him for his actions. I knew that it was the withdrawal speaking. If anything, I thought I was to blame. If I hadn't helped him out so often, maybe, just maybe his addiction would not have been so bad. Maybe he would have been better off. I had never thought of myself as an enabler, but really that's what I was. I was just so desperate to establish some sort of intimacy in our relationship, and to be honest, I liked Eddie. A lot. He was lighthearted and funny as hell. No brooding, no angst, no drama. Eddie actually acted like a 17 year old boy in love, from hormones to pranks to smart ass remarks that would never escape Edward's lips. It was fun. Part of me was mourning the loss of Eddie, as wrong as I knew that was.

Not only that, but Edward needed me. In a real, tangible way. It made me feel as though we were on more of a level playing field.

I couldn't help but wonder what our relationship would be like once he got past the withdrawals. Edward had all kinds of new material to feed his angst with if he so chose. I'm part-vampire now because of his feedings. It didn't bother me at all, but I knew it would him. I could only hope that he would choose to look at the positives and let the rest go.

Honestly, I was enjoying the changes. The speed was great, and it was definitely good to not have to worry about bleeding from paper cuts any more. Plus, there was a real comfort in knowing that even if I wasn't immortal, my aging was slowed considerably, and I could still enjoy macaroni and cheese. But most importantly, I was more durable, which hopefully would translate into not having to regress to the boundaries Edward had set for us before Eddie came into our lives.

I about jumped out of my skin when my phone rang.

"Alice? How is he? Can I see him today?"

"Well, hello to you, too. The worst is over. The boys took him out hunting. If you leave now, you should beat him back."

I didn't even say goodbye. I just hung up the phone and ran out the door. I looked at my truck, then turned to look at the woods, pausing for only a moment before I took off running for Edward's.

I was by no means as fast as Edward. I wasn't even as fast as Emmett but I was a lot faster than my beloved truck and I was in a hurry.

I made it to the house in record time, Alice opening the door before I ever made it to the porch in greeting.

"I see that you are taking full advantage of your latest abilities. Nice…," she was nodding her head up and down in approval.

"We still have a bit of time before they come back. Carlisle went the hospital to catch up on some work and Rose and Esme ran out to hunt and then do some errands. Are you hungry?"

"Famished actually. I've been too nervous to eat anything lately."

"I thought so. I took the liberty to throw a frozen pizza in the oven. It should be just about ready."

I smiled at her appreciatively and followed her into the kitchen for some pizza and coke.

I laughed out loud and Alice looked at me quizzically.

"What?"

I was still laughing at my crazy mind when I blurted out, "I was just thinking that I hope these new abilities include preventing me from becoming a complete and total fat ass because I just gobbled down three-quarters of this pizza by myself. I am sad to admit that I could probably finish it off but I am resisting the temptation."

Her bell laughter rang out, "Bella, oh how I have missed you. I haven't genuinely laughed so hard in weeks," she said as wiping faux tears from her eyes.

"I can't guarantee that you are unable to gain weight, but I am pretty sure you are starving because you just ran several miles in a matter of minutes. It doesn't take a psychic to see that you burned a hell of a lot of calories doing that. Maybe you should finish that pie because if you start looking all Mary Kate or Lindsay on us Edward will really have a nervous breakdown."

We started laughing once again, "Seriously that guy breaks all the molds, doesn't he? I hope you know what you got yourself into, Bella. He will forever be a handful."

"Yes, Alice. I know exactly what I am in for and I can't wait. Just so you know I am quite the handful, too."

"Trust me, I know!"

I'd waited long enough to broach the taboo subject. I had to know.

"So, Alice. He's really okay? Being near me will not cause him massive amounts of discomfort?"

"If you're asking if he is gonna nibble you in your sleep, then nope!" She simply stated while swinging her legs back and forth like a three year old at the kitchen table.

"That's not exactly what I meant but I assume you mean his temptation is lessened?"

"Does he physically need it like before? No. Your scent will not bother him like it had. I am unsure if it is because of the venom in your system or the density of your skin but something altered it. But have patience, Bella. Like any recovering addict, he will have trying moments. Self doubt and feeling down on himself. You guys will be okay though."

"So that's it, then. Eddie is gone for good," I made it more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, R.I.P. dear Eddie. You will be sorely missed. I was just stocking up ky and tp for his next assault on Mike."

"Alice!" I yelped and smacked her arm.

She actually rubbed it. "Damn Bella. Watch the abuse! Save that shit for Emmett, She-Ra," she was laughing because we both knew that she gave as good as Emmett did when she messed around with the guys.

We were still laughing and chit chatting about random things when she broke mid-conversation to tell me they just cleared the forest edge and would be in the house momentarily.

I couldn't believe I was so nervous. When the door blew open and Edward glided in the door, it was like a scene from an old black and white romance movie. We stood across the room from one another, staring in each other's eyes, both afraid to move, both needing to desperately. At the same moment, we both started running at superhuman speed, meeting in the middle, colliding into one another with a loud crash as I jumped up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him. It was desperate and fierce and perfect. He didn't hold back, deepening the kiss for all he was worth. It was a kiss that put Eddie to shame, and answered every single one of my unanswered questions. When we finally broke the kiss, I glanced around to find everyone else had quietly disappeared.

Edward was kissing a damp trail along my jaw and across my collarbone. "I…missed you…so much…I love you…Bella…more than you know…"

"I love you, too," I said, holding his face in my hands and looking for any signs of distress. There were none. "You're okay?"

"Better than okay now that you're back in my arms. What about you? Are you alright? I have been so out of it I have no idea what I have been missing. I was so worried about you."

"Never better. You're looking at Bella version 2.0."

He was holding my face between both of his hands and looked so deeply into my eyes it felt as though he was touching my soul. "Bella, I am so sorry for how I treated you last time I saw you. I never dreamed I would ever speak to you that way and I am ashamed and embarrassed by my actions."

I reached up and placed my hands on top of his.

"Edward, you have nothing to apologize for. I know that wasn't you talking. I never thought poorly of you for even a moment. I am so proud of you for doing what you did and overcoming your problems. You are so strong."

"You give me strength, Love. I was literally pulled from my own abyss by visions of you. So is it real, Bella? Do we really get all the good without the bad? Are you truly okay with all that has happened to you?"

"We will discover all the changes in the same manner as we have everything else. Together. If I am not immortal and simply aging slowly, well I am grateful for the extra time that allows us. We can discuss any other options at a later time because that is something we definitely have more of."

He pulled me into a tender embrace and kissed the top of my head.

"Oh, and Edward, as far as if we get _all the good with none of the bad, _that depends."

"On what?" he asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"On whether or not you're going to take me to bed and ravage me right now." Edward lifted his eyebrow and cracked a crooked grin.

"Let's go find out just how durable Bella 2.0 really is," he said. "Race ya!"

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**I wanted to take a minute to thank all you wonderful readers. You support has been heartwarming and I truly appreciate each and every one of you. This was the final chapter. I will post an epilogue next. I hope you all enjoyed Dark Cravings! **


	15. Epilogue

**So this is it! The Epilogue. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Thanks, as always to Lillie Cullen. Beta extraordinaire. Love ya BB. Thanks also to everyone who reviewed, fav'd and everything else. You all rock.**

**Last time…SM own all Twilight reference.**

***~***

_Thirty years later…_

"Are you almost ready, love?" Edward asked, walking up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist and nibble at my neck playfully.

"Just about," I replied, taking packaging tape to the last of our boxes. We were getting ready to move to Canada, where I was to be changed. Finally. Not that I'm complaining. The past thirty years have been wonderful. My body only aged about one year for every ten years that passed, so I now had the body of a twenty one year old. I was the one who decided that I wanted to complete the change, and blessedly, Edward had not complained. We made plans to do it on my birthday, which would also mark our twenty fifth wedding anniversary.

It was a nice wedding. Alice had planned it, but had taken mine and Edward's preferences into consideration. Eddie wasn't truly gone for good, just better integrated with Edward, as they both proved on our honeymoon. Edward took full advantage of my increased durability during our month on Isle Esme before we went to Dartmouth, where we both received our degrees in English Literature.

I got to see my parents grow old and pass away. My dad never mentioned any of the clues to something otherworldly in my life, such as my lack of aging, suddenly strong skin, or the fact that I could put away twice as much food as him and go looking for more. I held his hand when he died of cancer. Edward said his last thoughts were that he got to see me settled into a happy life. As for my mom, some more conservative clothing and well planned hair and makeup was all that was required to fool her. She was never really the observant one.

Thirty years had been long enough for Edward to come to terms with the fact that I was committed to my decision. He had finally gotten over his addiction, and had eventually realized that I was not, in fact, going to lose my soul if I completed the transformation. We weren't sure what to expect, considering that I was probably three quarters of the way there already. Still, considering that the bloodlust would be new to me, Carlisle felt it would be prudent to plan on me being a typical newborn. Anything I was saved from having venom in my system for thirty years would be bonus.

APOV

Emmett, Jasper and I were at our new home trying to get everything prepared for Edward and Bella's arrival.

I had missed them terribly and this was to be one hell of a reunion.

The last several years Edward and Bella have been traveling the world trying to get in as many "human" experiences for Bella as possible. They really did not stay in one place for any extended amount of time before they moved on to the next.

Emmett and Rosalie had been living the past eight years in the south of France. They had been taking one of their many extended honeymoons. Rosalie was still there taking care of the final arrangements on their move back to the states. She was due back in the next week.

Carlisle and Esme were about to return from Ethiopia. They had spent several years there trying to offer help in whatever way they could. They really tried to make a difference in other's lives and I always admired them for that.

Jasper and I were not as adventurous lately. The last three years we have been in Alaska. We moved around before that just traveling the states, but lately we were looking for some roots. We had stayed with the Denali family for a bit and then got a small cabin to ourselves. Living with them was just not the same as with my family.

I had always hoped Edward would complete Bella's change. From time to time I would have visions of her transformation, get my hopes all up, and then nothing. He was always so nervous about changing her. Jazz always said that Edward felt both blessed and regretful whenever her partial change was mentioned. They were given all the extra years and they were definitely a blessing because I doubt that after thirty years of normal aging that Bella would be very receptive to being frozen at nearly sixty. Vampirism could only change so much. I know Edward wouldn't have minded but she sure as hell would have.

I think that Renee's and then Charlie's passing is what finally set their decision in stone. I will never forget the vision I had when they came to a decision.

I tried to act surprised when I received the call asking me to start house hunting for us in Alaska. Little did Edward know that Jasper and I had already started looking for a home large enough for all eight of us the moment the vision cleared. Hell, it took him three damn days to even call me. I already had our cabin on the market for Pete's sake. If it had been anyone else, I would have been seriously offended!

They didn't even realize at the time that everyone would unite to help make this easier for Bella. I knew, hence the huge home I was shopping for. It would be the first time in twenty years that we would all be living together as a family and I couldn't wait!

"I forgot how freaky you can get when you get all lost in your own thought, small fry," Emmett yanked me from my personal flashback.

"Yeah? Well I forgot how obviously intruding you could be, hulk wannabe. Ya know, you look even bigger than I remember. Did they start making 'roid juice for vamps?" I was totally kidding him and he knew it since he grabbed me in a headlock and gave me a noogie. "Hey Jolly Green, save it for the boys. I'm busy trying to hang this Picasso. You wanna be useful? The delivery company for the bedroom furniture will be arriving in seventeen minutes. You and Jazz go help them unload the furniture since there are two truckloads full and I know for a fact that the guys in the second one have been getting stoned for the last six miles. If they damage the sleigh bed I bought for Bella, I swear I may rethink this whole vegetarian lifestyle. I have not gone this long waiting for this moment to have a bunch of stoners ruin it."

He grabbed me in a Bella style hug, "Alice I have missed the shit out of you. Thank God you don't have to breathe cuz' you would have passed the fuck out from lack of oxygen on that one. Don't worry, lil' sis, I will keep them slackers in line. Hey, I always wondered. Can we get high? You don't digest it. Hmm, maybe Jazzy and I need to gank their shit before we scare them off," and as quickly as he released me he was gone looking for Jazz to save the delivery guys. Well, that and I'm pretty sure to steal their dope. Good thing too, 'cuz I was about to unload upon him.

EPOV

We were just under five minutes away from our new home according to the GPS. I looked to Bella to see if there is the slightest bit of apprehension from her. She knew what was to come. What our purpose was in coming to Alaska.

I saw none. She looked just as content as if we were going on a Sunday stroll along. I know she feels as though she aged over the past thirty years or so, but she looks as breath taking as always. More so if that were even possible.

I sat staring at her for several more minutes. She didn't seem to notice my observation of her. Either that or she was doing what I suspected of her many times before. She acted a lot more oblivious than she really was. She allowed me my own inner turmoil. She let me work through it on my own before she addressed it.

As we neared the drive I was pulled from my thoughts by the thoughts of my siblings. It is funny actually. It had been so long since we lived together as a family but that is exactly what they would forever be. My loved ones.

_They're almost here. I swear, if they regret coming home to us I will decapitate both of these idiot's and laugh as their headless bodies try to find the missing pieces to put back together again. Thank God Carlisle and Esme are going to be here in the morning, help to keep these two in line._

I wondered what they could be doing. Then I heard a radio playing Bone Thugs-N-Harmony. _Is that I Wanna Get High? What the hell? That wasn't good music when it came out._

"Well, Love. Prepare yourself. It seems the boys are up to no good. Alice is about to make our get together a party of six."

She just laughed and shook her head back and forth.

We pulled up the long drive. It was similar to all of our previous homes in the fact that it was insanely private. I don't think there was a neighbor for miles. Perfect for our upcoming needs.

"Home sweet home," Bella sighed.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed as we pulled up to the home. Alice was already standing on the porch bouncing up and down on her heels in anticipation. The car wasn't even in park when she darted to the car, ripping open the passenger door and pulling Bella into the warmest embrace I ever saw my sister give. If she could have cried, I knew she would have been.

"Hey guys. I am sooo glad to see you. Everything has been delivered and set up. Carlisle and Esme should be here in the morning. Rose within the week. She is almost done. We are all set."

"Jasper and Emmett here then?" I just had to ask.

She rolled her eyes. "Be prepared. They are outdoing themselves tonight."

We followed her into the house. She was randomly pointing out different things she had done to the house. This house was perfect. She really outdid herself.

She even had food prepared for Bella. Enough for a couple meals since she knew our intention was to change her in the morning. I was being selfish. I wanted one more night to hold her warm body against my own.

I knew I would love her just the same after the change, but I felt as though I needed to keep a mental note of every time her heart beat, every breath she took. Every hiccup. Just everything. Bottle it all up to keep forever and share with her later.

Alice kept showing us around the house, we walked upstairs to be shown our room. We passed one room, the doors were closed and a strange smell was drifting from it. I heard odd thoughts from Jasper and Emmett.

I stopped behind Alice and Bella and threw open the door to the funniest sight I had seen in years. "What the hell?"

"Oh, hey Eddie. What's up?"

There Jasper and Emmett were. Sitting Indian style on the floor across from each other passing some smoking glass contraption back and forth. They were listening to _Must be the Ganga by Eminem._

Alice and Bella were at my sides laughing so hard they were buckled over.

"Um, what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh hey guys!" Emmett was up and running to embrace us in a hug. "We were just trying this stuff out. Want some?"

"I think I'll pass, thanks though."

"They stole this shit off of the delivery boys. Their bong and all. They've been sitting her for half an hour trying to catch a buzz and I keep telling them that the venom will kill it before it effects them. They are wasting their time and smelling up the house." Alice tried to look pissed although her thoughts obviously found humor in them.

_It's good to be home._

We left them to their science experiments and continued to our room. It was beautiful, not that I expected any less from Alice.

We ended up the five of us in the living room catching up the remainder of the evening. Bella was eating hazelnut encrusted salmon, wilted baby green and pear salad and popcorn for desert. She always loved popcorn and oddly enough she said that would be one of her most missed human things.

About two in the morning we headed up to our bedroom.

"So who's it going to be tonight, love?" I teased and wrapped my arms around her from behind. "Edward?" I moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck reverently. "Or Eddie?" I started tickling her sides with one hand, making her squirm and writhe against me.

"I just want my Edward tonight. We'll have plenty of time for Eddie later. Make love to me, please?" I could deny her nothing.

We took our time that night. Bella let me worship every inch of her body slowly, committing every minute detail to memory. Our lovemaking lasted half the night and was just as wonderful and sweet as our wedding night.

Bella fell asleep for the last time on my chest. I basked in her warmth, listening to her heartbeat and her murmured declarations of love in her sleep for the last time.

In the light of a new dawn, I found that I was ready for the next phase of our happily ever after to begin.

APOV

One day, sixteen hours and thirteen minutes. I can't remember my own transformation, but I sure as hell will never forget Bella's.

She was trying to be so brave throughout it. I could tell she was attempting to keep her pain inside, to try to alleviate Edward's discomfort. That was our Bella. So totally unselfish.

Carlisle and Esme arrived in time and he had been diligently checking her to ensure everything was going smoothly.

Only thirteen more minutes and she would be reborn. She would suffer no more.

Edward had barely spoken since he bit her. It had to be him. Bella was concerned that it would rehash his addiction, but I assured her that after it was over, he would have nothing to be addicted to. She would no longer have the blood to sing to him.

_Edward, relax. Nine more minutes. She is perfectly fine. Look at her. She has always been beautiful but now look at her. She is gorgeous. Beyond perfection._

He simply smiled and nodded his head in agreement. We sat in silence the remainder of the time.

_It's time._

Her heart stopped. Complete and utter silence. I didn't need Jasper to tell me the anxiousness coming from Edward. He was a nervous wreck.

Slowly, her crimson eyes opened.

_**Fin…**_


End file.
